Broken
by TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul
Summary: Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs.
1. The Beginning

**_Hey everyone, so here is my story!_**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

_**Your lips are the wet of my blood. Without them I bleed dust,  
your voice, the rhythm of my heart. Without it my ventricles lay in silence,  
your touch, the nerves of my fingertips. Without it I cannot feel,  
your embrace, the light at my center. Without it I see only blackness.**_

_**Beach Leanbh.**_

Some like to say that when you're going through a change that 'it's the first day of your new life' or other's say 'it's the last day of your old life', however for me, I've used both these lines so many times that I've come to realise that neither of them mean anything. Today is Wednesday the fifteenth of March, it was the middle of the week, middle of the month and middle of the year, and today I was starting at a new school. This was my last chance at a real life, well last chance before I turned eighteen.

As I opened my eyes, I woke to a small stuffy room that didn't belong to me. Nothing in this room belonged to me and I was forever reminded of that fact. There were only three objects that I could actually call my own, a silver locket which once belonged to my mother, my iPod which I received from one of my nicer foster parents and last but not least my sketch book. I never left the house without making sure that I had my three things on me at all times.

I had learnt the hard way of knowing that I couldn't trust anyone, home after home, family after family things would go missing, and things would always go missing. Then certain things would appear in my stuff and I would get blamed for stealing. Parents these days were not meant to use physical punishment as a way to learn a lesson. But unfortunately that message didn't make it to everyone.

I can count numerous times when I was kicked out of a foster house when a true son or daughter didn't want me there. They would take their mother's pearl necklace and place it under my pillow, or put it in my laundry or someplace else where someone would find it, and then the next day I was back in the group home.

If there was one thing that I hated more than living in bad foster homes, it was being sent back to the group homes. Food was scarce, and if you did manage to get hold of anything then you needed to fight to keep it. Groups formed, hierarchies formed, honestly it felt like prison. There were six girls or boys to the one room and even then you didn't feel safe. The ages ran from toddlers to teenagers, and believe it or not the preteens were the worst.

So here I was with the last foster parent who was willing to take me in for the next eight months. After that I turned eighteen and would be out on my own, fending for myself, because the justice system couldn't care less about you then, you were no longer their problem.

But that wasn't the rough part, the rough part was that if I got into trouble one more time, whether it was my fault or not it was off to juvenile detention for me, it was the only place for 'juvenile delinquents' as they liked to put it.

There was only ever one time that I got into trouble for something I deserved, I broke another girls nose who was trying to steal my money that I kept under my pillow. But of course my reasons why didn't matter, all they saw was a girl with a broken nose and the girl who threw the punch. Add that to my record and I was labeled as a delinquent, and no one wanted to adopt a troubled child.

Why would anyone want to adopt me, when there were hundreds of newborns and toddlers that were waiting for a home? They were children who could be lied to and told that they were a part of a family, children who could be brought up and taught how their parents seemed fit, not troubled teenagers with baggage and quit the rapt sheet.

Personally I couldn't wait until I got out of here; I would run away and never look back on what I've had to endure. I'd find a job; I'd find a place to live and just, well live. But in the mean time I was forced to put on a mask, I was forced to cover up who I truly was and become this perfect little girl who would never do a thing wrong, or else I was going to juvi, effectively ending all possibilities of a good future.

"Isabella, are you ready?" Mary the 'upstanding lady of the community' knocked on the bedroom door and spoke through to me.

"I'm up," I yelled back and threw off the covers. I waited until I heard her walk down the stairs before I fully got up. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to see was my scars, which just happened to be all over my body, and get rid of me. Picking up my hoodie I walked to the window and glanced outside. Forks, in other words, rainy, wet and completely overcast for ninety-nine percent of the year.

Mary was one exception to most of my past foster parents, she left me alone. She wouldn't hound me or yell at me if I did something wrong, but then again I hadn't done anything to provoke her or mess anything up yet. When I first arrived here, Mary sat me down and she told me what she expected of me and nothing less and so far I had stuck to the list by the t.

I gathered my things together for my lovely first day of Forks High, hopefully this would be like all the other schools where I was able to blend into the background and not be noticed. However I somehow doubted that when there was a total of two hundred and fifty three students at Forks High.

I walked over to the desk and picked up my backpack, just as I slid it off the table my sketchbook knocked to the ground. I cursed under my breath and quickly picked it up. My sketchbook was my only way of remembering things; they held every important detail of my life. More importantly it was my life.

As I cautiously picked it up and inspected it for damaged I noticed what page it happened to land open on. It was the drawing of me and my only friend in the world, Ally, she was the only person I had ever trusted, the only person I could ever depend on, that was until the day she was adopted.

Still to this date I never mentioned her name, even now as I think of her I can feel the stabbing ache deep within my chest. I envied that previous life, the moments when you could always depend on that person, to trust that person with your deepest of secrets; I envied all those who had friends. From since that day she was taken from me, I've never had a friend like her since. She made the group home manageable, she made me excited to wake up in the morning. But it was shortly taken away from us.

There in the drawing lay two innocent little girls who were lying in tall grass pointing up towards the clouds, dreaming of what their lives would be like in the future. Their hands clutched together tightly as they smiled and laughed at each other.

"_Ally, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I turned my head and looked at my very bestest friend. _

"_I think I'm going to be a mermaid!" Ally giggled and looked at me._

"_Y-you can't be a mermaid, b-because then I'd never see you again!" I felt my bottom lip quiver at the thought of my friend living under the sea without me._

"_Don't worry Belly, I'm not really going to be a mermaid. I'm going to be a mommy." I felt the smile return to my face as I imagined my best friend being a mommy._

"_You'd be the best mommy in the whole wide world. I know you would." I squeezed my friends hand and giggled with her._

"_What are going to be Belly?" Ally asked. I sat there quiet for a moment and thought about what I wanted to me. _

"_I'm going to be an Art-tist," I said in all seriousness. Ally had always said how good my pictures were, and that people from all over the world would pay to come see me draw. _

I quickly snapped my sketchbook closed and banished the memory by placing my book back into my backpack. Today was going to be a bad day, I could feel it already. I dashed back to my bed and quickly bent down onto my knees to retrieve my hidden lunch box from under the lose floorboard. Inside my secret box I had all my anxiety medications, my antidepressants, anything and everything that was ever prescribed to me by doctors from all over. I swallowed two anxiety meds and followed them down with a glass of water.

After packing up my things and cleaning my room to absolute perfection I decided that I had waited long enough and walked downstairs to face the music.

As I walked down the stairs I chucked my bag at the front door and went to join Mary in the kitchen. I slapped on my happy face and cleared my throat. She had just finished making breakfast and I helped her carry the dishes to the kitchen table.

"You excited about your first day Isabella?" she spoke with enthusiasm. I swallowed all the smart ass talk back that was boiling up in my throat and placed a fake smile on my face and nodded.

"I have a good feeling about this one." I lied.

"I'm sure everyone here will absolutely love you," she smiled. Mary had lived here in Forks for the past two months and she blended in here as though she had lived here her whole life. She was optimistic about me and well that was one thing I was happy about. Many previous foster parents couldn't give two hoots about anyone all they cared about was the weekly Cheque that the government gave them.

"Well I better go, don't want to be late for my first day." I smiled and took my empty plate to the sink.

"Leave those dear, you go have a wonderful day." Mary followed and placed her plate next to mine. It was strange for me to experience this kind of kindness. However few foster parents started out like this, and then something went wrong and they turned.

I kept my head down as I walked to school, if there was one thing I learnt from swapping and changing so many schools was that it was best if nobody thought I existed. If no one paid attention to me then I wouldn't get into trouble, and that's how it's always worked and I wasn't going to change my tactics now. Several cars drove by with full loads of students all laughing and talking together, this was the one thing I hated.

I concentrated on the path in front of me, making sure that I didn't trip of the smallest of objects and break my leg. Not only was this a safety thing for me but it was a hell of a distraction from everything that was going around me and the constant memories that tend to force themselves back into my waking mind.

As I got closer to the school I noticed students walking in groups, cars rolling up and everyone getting out, laughing, talking having fun the usual. I could feel the constant stares boring into my back as I stepped through the gates. And then it started, the whispers of people trying to guess who I was, why I was here, or where I came from, typical nosy people.

I walked straight into the front office not wanting to stop for anything or anyone, I just wanted to get in and get out as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me," I called to the lady at the front counter when she didn't notice I had arrived.

"Yes dear, what can I do for you?" I read her name tag as being Ms Cope.

"Um I'm new here, I was just wondering if I could get my schedule and locker?" her mind seemed to click and she started typing something into her computer.

"Ah yes here we go, Isabella Swan. Here is your locker number and a map of the school, and your timetable. English is just about to begin so you better hurry dear."

"Thanks," I took my stuff and headed straight towards my locker. The only good thing about being in a small town meant small school, which was a great advantage for me. That meant a smaller chance for me to get lost. I found my locker easily and unlocked it with the combo Ms Cope gave me. I put my stuff on the ground and tried to organize my locker to my liking, when a guy on a skateboard came past and grabbed one of my textbooks from the ground. I snapped to him quickly.

"Hey give that back!" I yelled at him.

"So you're the new chick here, well good luck with that," and he threw the book on top of the lockers, laughed and then ran away. I internally groaned.

_Great start to the day Bella, meet the jerk of the school. _I had to tell myself over and over not to retaliate, first day of school and I end up in detention. Or worse have them call Mary down, now that would be a one way trip to Juvi.

"Great! Just great now how am I meant to get that down?" I sighed looking up at my book that was slightly peaking over the top of the lockers, secretly taunting me. I tried to jump up and get it but I couldn't reach it.

"Need some help?" I turned around to find Adonis himself standing right before me. I blushed and just nodded, not trusting my voice. Adonis smiled the most amazing smile that sent my heart into overdrive, and he simply reached up and grabbed it with no trouble at all. He handed it to me and winked.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I paused. I just stared into his deep golden eyes; they were drawing me in, right into his soul. I tried to talk but my mouth wouldn't work.

_C'mon Bella would you please say something. Think Bella think!_

"Thank you," I chocked out.

"No problem, well I'll see you around," he waved slightly and started to walk away.

"Kay," I said as he turned around smiled and then continued to walk away.

"Oh my god, Bella, you couldn't even tell him your name you're such an idiot." I laughed at myself under my breath. I put my bag and the rest of my books in my locker and I walked to my first class. I walked into a room already full of students who were fixated on every move that I made.

First off was English, and I was glad that the teacher didn't make me stand up in front of everyone and introduce myself. She pointed me to the back row where there was a small black haired girl bouncing around in her seat. When she noticed me walking towards her she piped up and smiled at me, she honestly looked like she was on something, no one in their right mind could be that happy that was when I noticed her eyes, her golden eyes, the same golden eyes as Adonis.

"Hi I'm Alice, I just know where going to be great friends, oh we should so hang out this weekend you know go shopping sleepover everything girly. Oh my god this is going to be the best year ever! We can do everything together, oh and you have to meet my family we all go here, and I know being knew is really hard that you don't know anyone so yeah you can be my friend oh yeah about this weekend I'll pick you up ok we can go shopping, than dinner and then you can stay at my place, what you think?" I literally had my mouth open, how did she say all of that in one breathe let alone get through all of those words so fast that I could understand them as well.

I had to think for a minute to process everything she just said, she wanted me to hang out with her. She wanted to be my friend. Could I do it? Could I make another friend?

"Sounds great, I'm Bella by the way," then the teacher began his lecture on Romeo and Juliet. I was so glad that I had read that book religiously and completely loved it. When the bell rang, I grabbed my books and went back to my locker, Alice walked with me and was talking aimlessly about this weekend and what she had planned for us to do.

"So Bella, what do you have now?" Alice asked.

"Gym," her smile faded along with mine. I despised gym, anything to do with changing in public, having any extra attention placed on me I hated.

"Oh well have fun, you'll meet my brother's and boyfriend there. Enjoy…" she winked and walked away, actually she more danced away.

I quickly grabbed my bag with my sports uniform in it and walked quickly to the gymnasium, I would have ran except with my luck I would have tripped and taken the entire hallway full of students down with me. I got changed quickly, listening to the simple girls talk about their hair and how hot different guys where in the school. I sighed and left quickly out to the gym.

When I walked into the gymnasium everyone was sitting on the bleachers waiting for the coach to arrive. I took a seat by myself and watched as a very big man walked towards us, he was obviously our coach, sweatpants, sweatshirt and a whistle around his neck, not hard to guess.

"OK ok people quiet down, today we are going to be learning how to dance." All the guys were sighing and the girls were all happy. I however didn't know how to respond, yes I didn't mind dancing but having to do it in front of everyone was a different story.

"Ok settle down, we are doing this for the senior dance so grab a partner boy to girl, girl to boy." I looked around not knowing who to go with when a blonde boy walked up to me. He gave me a creepy wink, and smiled at me.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Mike, wanna dance?"

_Oh my god is he serious no way, he's a creep… think Bella think…_

I opened my mouth preparing for anything to come out when I heard a familiar voice, I turned around to see my Adonis standing in front of me.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand. I blushed and took his hand. The first thing I noticed was how cold his hand was, cold yet soft and warm.

"Thanks," I all but whispered.

_Man he was my personal hero, saving me twice in one day. Mind you I'm quite enjoying this side of the deal, wink wink… _

Stop it brain…

_Oh come on don't tell me you're not enjoying every second of this…_ I sighed and let my stupid girly conscience have its way.

"Edward Cullen you will be my partner now!" There was a girl standing directly in front of us with her hands on her hips glaring at Edward, she was skinny and brunette and flaunted her chest. She wore her skirt very very short, along with having her shirt tide with a rubber band making it stick tight to her body. _Cough *slut* cough_

"Sorry Jessica but I'm going with Bella," Jessica was furious, she obviously never heard the word no before, it was quite funny actually watching the smoke come out of her ears, she turned to look at me, no she glared at me. If looks could kill I would be dead ten times over by now and the reincarnated and killed again.

She glanced at Edward and then back at me, which was when I realized that I had never told Edward my name. Edward tugged on my hand and led me to the centre of the gym where everyone with partners we're now gathering.

"How'd you know my name?" I said quietly as the teacher was playing music to try and get everyone to hurry up and get into their positions. It took Edward a moment to realise why I had said that. Then he winked at me and smiled, I was shocked I had this cute guy holding onto my waist and it was only second period. It seemed like forever and students were still running around trying to find partners, girls were giggling and the guys were trying the stall the inedibility.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, whomever you have paired up with is now your partner for the remaining dance classes, and there are to be no swaps, do I make myself clear." The teacher was looking around and stopped on Jessica, she was standing next to a blonde creepy guy who I had learned his name was Mike.

But one thing was for sure Jessica was definitely not happy about this arrangement. Mike and Jessica looked over towards Edward and I, Jess glared at me, no surprise there but Mike, Mike winked at me again. I felt Edward's hand grip tightly on mine for the briefest of moments than relaxed when I squeezed back.

"Do you have a problem with this arrangement Ms Stanley?" the teacher directed it to Jessica.

"Yes… Sir I do… As head cheerleader I wish to say that I should be able to decide who I get to dance with," and it was definitely obvious that she wanted to be dancing with my new partner.

"Well Ms Stanley I have stated the rules and you shall live by them understood." Jessica gave him the biggest greasy of the life time, _ooop I think she just killed me with her looks again…_

"Good, now let's get started," the teacher was demonstrating different types of steps which we had to follow along. The steps were second nature to me, I was quiet shocked by Edward, he seemed to have no idea what he was doing.

"Oh shit sorry," Edward had said several times after stepping on my feet or missing a step. I just stopped and laughed at him, when the music seemed to soften, Edward pulled me closer and closer each time until I was embraced into his strong arms. I should have pulled away, I should never let things get that far, but with Edward it felt right, it felt safe…

"Okay you guys can go now, keep practicing those steps. Mr Cullen I think you should take that advice seriously," I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks for the dance," I said quietly and walked straight into the change rooms. While getting dressed I couldn't help but overhear Jessica and her little gang talking about me. I opened my bag and I found a piece of paper folded up, I unfolded it and there was a note from Jessica no doubt and her little clones:

_Bella… _

_You mess round with me and your dead!_

_This is not a warning, stay out of my way, _

_And stay away from Edward, he's mine!_

_Or you'll be sorry!_

I screwed it up chucked it into the bin making sure that Jessica saw me doing it. Walking back to my locker I found less people stared at me, I was now officially seen! I walked straight to my locker getting out my lunch and my necessities and walked outside steering away from populated areas such as the cafeteria. It wasn't raining outside so it was the best time to be alone. I found a bench under an old tree to the side of the building which seemed secluded enough; I sat on the table and rested my feet on the seat and took out my sketchbook. I forced myself to at least eat my apple seeing as I hadn't much eaten today.

Flipping through my book, I stopped on the picture of my latest project. It was a pastel drawing of me and Ally; we were older, older than that of the picture in my room. This was a drawing of a dream I had often. I had no idea what Ally looked like nowadays, but this is how she looking in my dream. Her hair was long and down to her waist, almost like a mermaid. She had bright, wide eyes that seemed to capture everyone's attention. She was without a doubt the most beautiful person I knew, both inside and out.

We were lying on the grass, with daisy chains around our heads looking up at the clouds. I sighed and looked up to sky, trying to picture what Ally was doing now, what she looked lie, was she happy? Was she even alive?

I quickly swallowed those thoughts and was interrupted by someone clearing their throat next to me.

"Want some company?" I swallowed quickly knowing who belonged to that velvety voice.

"Sure," as soon as he sat next to me I felt a strong pull coming from him, something I've never felt before.

"Wow, did you do that?" I looked down and noticed him staring down at my sketchbook.

"Yeah, that's my friend Ally," she was amazing, she was my closest friend. Ally knew everything about me, every secret, every lie, and every aspect of my life she knew about, right up to the moment when she was claimed. After that I had never seen or heard from her again. I quickly closed my book closing off the memories and placed it next to me. Now enter the awkward silence…

"So… where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked, I smiled up at him.

"um I was a dancer back home" _home…_ I quickly pushed that thought straight back in my mind. Home was not something I really wanted to remember, the absence of a home hurt me like none other.

"Was… why did you stop?" I took a deep breath… I had no idea why I was telling this to a complete stranger, normally anyone who asked me about my past would end up with a black eye, or a trip to the nurse's station.

"Because, and what's it to you anyway?" I snapped at him, I really didn't mean to snap it sort of just happens sometimes…

_Great one Bella, now he's going run away just like everyone else._

"Sorry, I don't really know why actually," I quickly responded after the awkward moment and the hurt that flooded his eyes when I snapped at him. Normally I wouldn't care about snapping at someone when they intruded in my business but something about Edward just intrigued me.

"Why would you stop, your so good at it," I Laughed to myself, how could he think that I was a good dancer from a few little steps that we had to do in class, wait till he really saw me. Wait, no he wouldn't, I vowed never to do that again, and here I was thinking about showing Adonis something that I never showed anyone… _dammit this guy was getting to me_

"It's complicated," Edward nodded. My eyes lined with his, and in that second I thought of spilling my entire secret to him, everything I had sacrificed to keep my past hidden, that my life still depended on keeping a secret. I looked away quickly and back to my hands.

"It was long time ago, it doesn't matter now."

_There, now that was a good answer; please don't push it… please!_

"Oh k, well I think that you're an amazing dancer," I kept my head down, as the blush crept onto my cheeks, and I felt my hair fall down covering my face which I was glad for.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"So where abouts did you come from?" I winced, what was with this guy and sore topics. But then I guess my entire life was one big sore topic.

"um... well umm I was born in Chicago, than travelled a lot and well now I'm here."

_Great answer there Bella, that really made a lot of sense!_

"Okay…" I looked at him and smiled. Then there was this awkward silence between us, I was trying to think of something quick to say before he got bored and left. But then again maybe that would be a good thing, when people got to close they end up getting hurt. I really didn't want him to leave, I just wanted to talk to him about anything… So I said the first thing that came to my mind and as soon as those words left my mouth I instantly regretted it…

"So this Jessica girl, is she your girlfriend or something?" _please say no please say no_

"Hell no, she's the most popular girl in school and she wants everything her own way."

"Typical." I said under my breath, I didn't think Edward would hear me, but I heard him laugh slightly.

"So do you have a boyfriend or something?" Edward seemed quite eager to find the answer to this question.

"Me? No, I get a friend and then within two to three weeks, and I end up having to move so there's really not point to trying."

"I get what you mean." Edward had this look of disappointment in his eyes. This I couldn't quite understand I mean we just met and well he looks absolutely distraught, I mean why anyone would really care about me it wasn't as though I was pretty or popular or even rich for that matter. And what did he mean by he knew what I mean, did he move around a lot?

The bell rang and people started to go and get their stuff for class.

"What you got next?" Edward asked.

"Um Biology, with Mr. Banner, how about you?" _please say bio please say bio_

"Biology too," he smiled at me, that same smile that made my heart melt.

_Get it together Bella you're falling for him! _

Shut up brain!

_Don't tell me to shut up, you're going to need me as soon as you get into that room!_

Crap sorry brain!

I laughed at my little argument with myself, Edward looked at me puzzled and then slightly laughed. He got up and held out his hand. I quickly grabbed it without hesitation, as he led me to the biology lab, I couldn't help but notice that his hand still held onto mine. As we walked through the corridors I noticed everyone watching us, well me to be more precise, it was as though we were somehow parting the red sea, with the way everyone was acting.

We made it to the room and people were starting to walk to tables, this room was just like every other science lab. The black topped tables with a sink in the corner with the gas lines in the centre, with the usual two persons per table. I hoped that Edward didn't have a partner.

_Who are you kidding with Bella, he's the most sort out guy at the school, and of course he's got a partner…_

I walked to the front desk to who I presumed as Mr. Banner.

"Ah Isabella Swan, welcome to the class." He said handing me a book.

"Bella, and thanks," he smiled and nodded.

"Now I'm going to pair you with someone who is very experienced with Biology, hopefully he can help you catch up." I looked back and noticed Edward was sitting on the far back table with none other than Jessica sitting next to him.

_Great…_

I looked around and noticed a few guys staring at me, I noticed the guy that who was Jessica's dance partner stare and wink at me. I visible shivered.

"Excuse me class, I would just like to introduce you to Miss Isabella Swan. Seeing as she has arrived during the middle of semester I'm going to pair her with Mr. Cullen." I looked at Edward and his smile returned, I couldn't help but blush.

"Ah Mr. Banner, I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. Edward is my partner," Jessica spoke forward.

_Stupid bitch he's not your man!_

"I am not mistaken Miss Stanley, I am moving you with Lauren for the rest of the year." Jessica went to rebut but Banner interrupted her.

"Now Miss Stanley, Isabella is new here and I expect you all to make her feel welcome. Now if you please move yourself Jessica." Jessica glared at me but did what she was told. Mr Banner nodded to me and I walked towards the back of the room, me being me I clipped my foot in the corner of the table and fell forward. I braced myself for the impact when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes and saw the floor all but inches away from my face.

_HA HA take that floor. Bella 1 Floor 0!_

"You ok," I looked up and noticed his golden eyes staring at me, with that perfect smile on his face. I quickly pulled myself back to my feet and I quickly sat down and focused my attention one hundred percent to Mr Banner and his lecture.

"So today where going to be looking at Flonaria aka flatworks, on your table you will find a microscope and five slides, your task for today is to identify the stages of mitosis and write them down on this handout."

I noticed the single microscope on our table…_ oh o! Partner work… _part of my mind was happy that I was with Edward, the other was screaming at me to run away… I really did not want to make myself seem like more of a fool than I already had. I noticed creepy winking guy handing out the sheets to each table, when he got to ours he stopped and stared at me, well at first he stared at my chest than at my face.

"Hey Bella, how you doing" he smirked and ran his eyes up and down my body. I smiled at him, fake of course, and then came that god awful wink. I felt my body involuntarily shiver.

"Hi." and that's all I said, I tried to look away and for him to get the hint and walk away but of course that would be too good to be true.

"So I was thinking, with you being new in town I could take you this weekend. Maybe dinner and a movie," I glanced back at him and forced myself to swallow the bile of puke that was rising in the back of my throat.

"Sorry, um I have plans already." I quickly remembered Alice's plans for me this weekend and internally screamed with joy, even though she talk about shopping which made me want to head for the hills, but I would do almost anything to get out of a 'date' with Mike.

"Oh ok then, well how about tonight. I could show you around town after school" _man this guy couldn't take a hint!_

"Sorry, but I need to um unpack…" _Great Bella you can't even lie to save your life!_

"Do you want some help, I'm sure some of your boxes are really heavy," I literally groaned, not loud enough for anyone to hear but I could feel my lunch coming back up.

"Mike, sorry but I've already agreed to help her," my head snapped over to Edward, he was smiling back at me, I mouthed 'thankyou' to him which brought on his famous smile. I looked back at Mike who was glaring at Edward.

"Mr Newton, please stop getting distracted" _…there is a god! _Mr Banner called for Mike to continue handing out the papers.

"Okay everyone please get started, you have till the end of this session to complete it."

I looked at Edward who was putting the first slide under; he glanced at it for what seemed a second and then looked at me. I was captivated with his eyes, swirling lines of gold rimmed with a black outline, it was as though they were calling to me. Telling me to run, but then again to look deeper, to become one with him…

"Anaphase," I looked at him puzzled, _anaphase what the hell was he talking about… _oh shit the experiment.

"Mind if I check?" he laughed slightly and pushed the microscope over to me. I looked down at it, and he was right. Without saying anything I grabbed the next slide and placed it under the slot. I looked at it quickly enough to be sure that I was right.

"Metaphase," I said proudly and looked back at Edward, he had now written Anaphase down on the work sheet.

"Mind if I check it?" he asked, I slid the microscope over to him and he looked at it quickly and nodded. He wrote it down and then put the next one in.

"Prophase, you wanna check?" I smiled and laughed slightly.

"No I trust you," he handed me the next slide, he dropped the slide in my awaiting hand. And I felt it again his cold fingertips. Normally if I felt this iced zap I would pull my hand back and retract from it with dear life. But not with Edward, I wanted more. I quickly put the new slide in and checked it.

"Interphase, you wanna check it?" I asked smugly.

"No I trust you," he mimicked me. He placed the final slide in and answered quickly.

"Telophase," he wrote down the answer and slid the paper to the edge of the table. I looked at the clock and noticed we still had ten minutes before the end of class.

"So, I'm guessing you're done this before?" I glanced over to Edward who was trying to awkwardly start a conversation. I just nodded.

"Yep," I leaned in closer and he did too.

"I've actually done all of this before, but don't tell them" and I winked at him… I was stunned with my confidence.

"I won't if you won't," he whispered back at me. We both sat back, I looked around and noticed Mike staring at me again. I quickly turned away and looked back at Edward who was glaring at Mike.

"Thanks by the way," Edward's eyes snapped back to mine. I noticed his eyes had changed slightly, the black edges had grown.

_Don't be stupid Bella, eyes don't change colour_

"For what exactly?" he prompted. I nudged my head to Mike's direction.

"Rescuing me," I laughed.

"Anytime," I sat back and started to doodle on my page, I didn't realize until I had finished that I had draw two eyes, soft and beautiful.

"So did you need any help after school?" I looked to Edward, he looked at me than back down to the table. He looked embarrassed as he glanced back at me looking through his lashes. _Oh my god…_my insides just completely melted. I felt like a typical school girl getting weak at the knees.

"I mean to keep up appearances, I would hate for Mike to follow you or anything."

_Okay so now he was making excuses to see me_…

"Sure, I mean if you want to that is." I blushed, and looked down at my page and let my hair fall over my face again creating a curtain between us. The bell rang and I started to pack up my stuff.

"So I'll meet you by your car after school?" Edward asked, and I winced slightly.

"Um, yeah sure." I left Biology and headed straight for room 102. And here I was going to endure a long class of Math! I walked into the room and noticed a young man at the front of the room. I didn't know if he was the teacher or not, he looked as though he was mid twenties. He had short black cropped hair, he was wearing light jeans and a black shirt. He turned around and noticed me.

"Hi, I'm Mr Morgan. Welcome to Math's" I smiled, he seemed friendly enough.

"Thanks, I'm Bella. I'm new here." I handed him the piece of paper than needed to be sighed. He signed it quickly and handed it back to me. He held onto his half and lent in.

"Looks like we're both new than," I couldn't help but giggle, giggle like a little school girl. He handed me the slip and smiled.

"Well Bella, you may take a seat." I nodded and faced the class, most seats were taken. I walked to the back and noticed three seats left. One was next to the creepy Mike Newton, and then there were two seats spare next to a guy in the back row. I froze and stared at him, he was HUGE and when I say that I'm being kind. He was pure muscle, he could step on me and I'd die instantly.

_Bella its Mike or the Muscles, Mike or the Muscles… Muscles any day…_I slowly walked towards the spare spot and sat down quickly hoping not to annoy him.

I had experienced guys like him before, strong, big and full of muscle. And they took advantage of it, they push people around, throw you against lockers. Don't take no for an answer…

_No Bella don't go there, back up beep- beep- beep- beep yeah there you go…_ I laughed at my mental back up truck. I opened my text book and looked at our first topic, Algebra! I groaned at the thought of all the homework I was sure to be getting.

"I'm with you, I hate maths." I looked over my shoulder and noticed the big guy smiling at me, at first I thought I should be afraid but then I noticed his eyes, golden.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS PLACE… where there drugs in the water or something…_

"Tell me about it, I suck at this." I whispered to him. He held out his hand to me.

"I'm Emmett," I held my hand out and shook his.

"Bella," I pulled my hand back. Emmett… _pretty cool name, but nothing like Edward… god Bella snap out of it_

"Hey Jaz," my mind flicked back to the present and I noticed a blonde guy sitting next to me.

_Good work Bella sit in someone's spot_

"Hey Em," he smiled at me and winked slightly, nothing like Mike's dirty mind.

"Sorry, I'm in your spot I can move," I went to stand up when Emmett put his hand on my shoulder motioning me to stay.

"It's cool Bells, It's nice to sit next to someone other than my brainiac brother over there," I looked at Emmett than back at Jaz and then back at Emmett. I heard both of them laugh, and cue the blush.

"Hello their darling, what's your name?" I looked at him blushing no doubt and held out my hand.

"Bella"

"Jasper," I let go when Mr Morgan called the class or order.

"Welcome class, my name is Mr Morgan and I'm your new Math teacher. To answer your questions, yes I am twenty three years old, and yes I am really your teacher. And no I'm not kidding," everyone laughed, they were definitely the questions I was asking in my head.

"Okay now let's get started, today you will work through your books. Page one fifty seven, questions one through to forty- two. You may work with your partners next to you. Anything you don't get done now will be homework." I groaned forty-two questions… It was going to be a late one tonight.

"So Bella, seems you have made a few enemies already." I looked at Emmett and saw him nod in the opposite direction, I looked over and noticed Jessica and her clones glaring at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well I think someone needs to get over herself," I mumbled under my breath.

"Whoa this girl's got spunk!" I nudged Emmett and he laughed.

"So what did you do to the clones to make you on their glare list?" Emmett asked. I just shrugged.

"Some girls just can't hack a guy saying no to them," I replied, not giving any details.

"Yeah you should have seen it, Edward chose Bella over Jess during gym. It was so funny she ended up with Mike. Priceless!" my head snapped at Jasper and blushed completely.

"You...you were there," I stuttered, and blushed deeper.

"Yep, quite the show," I groaned and hit my head on the table. They both laughed.

After a long class, I had surprisingly managed to complete all the questions thanks purely to Jasper that was. Emmett alongside me was completely hopeless. Jaz even offered to help me out, tutor me if you will, apparently every Thursday night he tutors Emmett and offered me to join in.

I waited for the bell to ring and slowly made my way out to the car park, I didn't really know what to do. I didn't have a car, so there was nowhere for me to wait. So I decided to sit by the tree that I was at lunch. I noticed several students make their way out to their cars with their friends…

I noticed Alice dance out hand in hand with Jasper…_ ok now things were piecing together... Alice and Edward are brother and sister… Jasper is Alice's boyfriends and Emmett is Jasper's brother? Okay now I'm confused… _

"Hey you ready?" I looked over and saw Edward holding out his hand, I instantly took it and walked towards the car park.

"So where's your car?" he asked, I slowed my pace and stopped. _Don't tear up Bella don't!_

"Um I walked," I said weakly. He looked stumped, I watched as he ran his finger through his hair.

"Well that's great," he claimed, I eyed him suspiciously. He actually was happy about it, not happy as in mocking me happy, but happy for an unknown reason… but I was definitely going to find out…

"Okay, that's not weird at all…" I asked mocking him

"I mean, it gives us a chance to talk." He led me to his car, silver Volvo…

He held open the passenger door for me and I smiled and got in. I heard another door open, and another, a door close, another open and another closed followed by another. I turned around and noticed everyone in the back seat.

"Hey Bella, I see you've met my brother and my Jazzy," I smiled back at Alice as she nudged her way into Jasper's side.

"Yep," I smiled back and towards Edward.

"You don't mind if we drop everyone off than go back to yours?" Edward asked. I raised my eyebrow at him waiting for him to click on to what he just said. _Waiting... waiting… man this smart guy was thick._

"Don't worry Bella, he's not very bright," I looked back and Jasper and Alice were clutching their sides laughing.

"What!" Edward accused.

"Don't worry about it, that's fine Edward," I smiled while looking out the window. I noticed Emmett making out with a blonde girl against what I presumed was his jeep.

We drove in silence for a while, well I was silent at least. I looked out the window and watched as the trees, forests and greenery fly by. It was amazing, nothing I've ever seen before.

"_Daddy, daddy I'm sorry daddy, please wake up" I ran to my dad who was lying on the ground, his head was bleeding and his hand was clutching my moms. I crawled to her and she had a cut similar to my daddy's. Neither of them we're waking up._

"_Mommy, mommy, don't leave me mommy," I screamed out. We were alone in the forest, the tree's were hiding us from the world. I crawled back over to my dad and laid my head on his chest. _

"_I love you daddy, don't leave me daddy." _

"Bells you okay?" my mind snapped back, and I looked at Edward. I didn't realize that the car had stopped and I was alone in the car with Edward. He sat forward and placed his hand on my cheek, moving his thumb just under my eyes. I didn't realize that I was crying until he wiped them away the stray tears. I smiled through them and wiped the rest away with my sleeve, hopefully ending the memories and onslaught of pain.

"Yeah fine, memories" I shrugged. I pushed all of the pain back deep deep down inside of me. Not letting it resurface in public.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" I looked back at his house and fully took it in. It was a mansion; no it was better than that. It was a dream, an old Victorian styled house. I opened the car door and stepped out to get a better look at it.

"It's amazing," I gasped. There were windows everywhere, long elegant windows, and white walls with plants all around. It was perfect…

"Come on, it's even better inside," I couldn't say anything all I wanted to do was see more. I never wanted to leave this dream house. Edward held out his hand and led me to the front porch. He pushed the slightly ajar door open and gave me a slight push inside. When I stepped into the main foyer I couldn't help but lift my eyes and circle underneath the beauty of it all. It was like a magical castle, everything in this house screamed fairy tale. It was my dream home. _Home not house…_

The white walls, the simple set out, cream carpet, historic paintings that covered every spare space, a grand piano settled in the corner of the living room. All I needed now was to be wearing a corset, bonnet and a very elegant gown and I'd fit right in.

"Mom we're home," Edward called out breaking me out of my little day dream. I could hear movement upstairs and then young women with caramel colour hair walk down the stairs. As soon as she saw me she paused halfway and smiled a brilliant smile. She was stunning, golden eyes, pale skin, beautiful everything… _seriously what is with these people, they're all supermodels!_

"Welcome home Edward, and who's your beautiful friend here," she asked smiling down at me. _Cue the blush!_

"Mom this is Bella, Bella this is my mom Esme," she smiled at me. It was a smile that made me want to run to her, wrap my arms around her neck and cry out all my fears. She truly was a mother, a mother I wanted, a mother I didn't have, a mother I hadn't experienced for so long.

"Welcome Bella, it's very nice to meet you." She walked forwards and gave me a welcoming hug. Just had I had imagined, her body wrapped around mine and held me close to her heart. I could feel my own heart melt as her scent washed over me.

"You okay dear?" I heard her whisper into my ear as I kept hold of her. I nodded and took an unwilling step backwards.

"Thank you, your home is amazing by the way." I heard Edward chuckle next to me, but both Esme and me shot him a dirty look.

"Well thank you Bella, we sure like it." Esme said leading us into the living room where I sat down on the couch with Edward sitting next to me. Esme went back to doing what she was doing before, leaving me and Edward alone.

_Fuck!_

_Oh shit Bella, be good, talk properly, don't blush - be civil, otherwise he's going to kick you out on your sorry ass! _

"So how do you like Forks so far?" Edward asked. I looked back at him with total amusement. I was about to make a smart comment but my eyes got distraction by his. They were so…dreamy…

_Dreamy… get a fucken grip Bella! _

"Alright I guess - I don't really like the rain, so that's a bit of a downer but other than that it's definitely in my top three." I laughed at my little joke, when in fact it was my top place so far. I loved every minute of being here, especially now that I've made friends.

_But how long will it last? If I get moved away before I'm eighteen – maybe I can come back when I'm free… _

_That's if you're not in juvi!_

'_Shut up brain!'_

_No, I'm only speaking the logic. You do one wrong thing and you're in juvi! Don't go getting your hopes up again! Look what happened last time! _

I quickly banished the thoughts and realised that Edward had asked me a question.

"Sorry?" I asked as he laughed knowing that I had zoned out.

"Why do I get the feeling you were having a conversation in your head," I snapped back and looked at him, his brilliant smile staring at me. I started to laugh, if only he knew.

"That's because my mind decides to contradict many things I say and do, we have a little battle every now and then," he laughed.

_Quick Bella change the subject before he thinks you're crazy…_

"So how many brothers and sisters do you really have?" I asked, I really did want to know the true story who was with who, who were siblings etc etc

"Well were all technically brother and sister, well kind of. You see where all adopted, Carlisle and Esme found each of us and took us in when no one would."

_Oh god, don't cry- don't cry, be strong Bella. Just don't think about it, don't._

"Oh, okay so Jasper is with Alice, does Emmett have a girlfriend, sister?" I mocked him slightly.

"Yeah he's with Rose, they should be home soon. Just to warn you, Rose can be an all right bitch a lot of the time. So don't take it to heart if she ignores you, it's not you, promise." He almost looked ashamed right now.

_Oh great another person I would make enemies with, and it's not even my fault! Well maybe Jess is slightly because I am supposedly taking her man, but seriously you can't claim a man if he doesn't want you… god she is such a tart…_

We were interrupted with the sound of the front door opening and a booming laugh filed through the house, Emmett…

"Wow hey Bells didn't know you were here," he walked through crashing down onto the loveseat opposite us, and my attention was drawn to front door.

"Emmett I can't believe you did that to my car, do you know how much time th-" her voice broke off when she caught sight of me. She was stunning, better than any supermodel, her features were flawless. Yet she looked so familiar, yet different in so many ways, her eyes were different, but I definitely knew them - she used to have the brightest of blue eyes.

"Ally..." I whispered .

* * *

**_Hey guys so what do you think... is it worth continuing? _**

**_How are Rose and Bella connected? _**

**_Review and let me know if you want to find out..._**

**_Thanks Guys!_**


	2. Isabella Marie Turner

_**Hey here's the nxt chappy :D**_

* * *

_**Previously...  
**_

_"Oh, okay so Jasper is with Alice, does Emmett have a girlfriend, sister?" I mocked him slightly._

_"Yeah he's with Rose, they should be home soon. Just to warn you, Rose can be an all right bitch a lot of the time. So don't take it to heart if she ignores you, it's not you, promise." He almost looked ashamed right now._

_Oh great another person I would make enemies with, and it's not even my fault! Well maybe Jess is slightly because I am supposedly taking her man, but seriously you can't claim a man if he doesn't want you… god she is such a tart…_

_We were interrupted with the sound of the front door opening and a booming laugh filed through the house, Emmett…_

_"Wow hey Bells didn't know you were here," he walked through crashing down onto the loveseat opposite us, and my attention was drawn to front door._

_"Emmett I can't believe you did that to my car, do you know how much time th-" her voice broke off when she caught sight of me. She was stunning, better than any supermodel, her features were flawless. Yet she looked so familiar, yet different in so many ways, her eyes were different, but I definitely knew them - she used to have the brightest of blue eyes._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Ally..." I whispered the name that I dared never to speak of again. Her eyes snapped to mine as soon as my mouth opened. I flinched at the fierceness black eyes that scowled into mine. Not a second past and her eyes seemed to relax. The coal black stare seemed to dissolve back into the same rich golden colour as the rest of the Cullen's.

She stepped one small step towards me and I quickly sunk further into the couch. It was her I knew it was, but she was different. This wasn't the same girl I curled up in the middle of the night with, this wasn't the same girl who held me while I cried. My hands started to shake as she stepped closer again.

My instincts told me to run, to sprint through any possible exit and not look back.

"Belly…" her voice haltered my escape plans as she looked back at with tear filled eyes.

My body slowly forced itself onto my feet and my hand hesitantly reached out for her.

"I'll survive for you…" I whispered as my hand lifted higher to meet hers. Her breath hitched as she started to raise her hand to mine. Palms facing each other she took the one final step to close the distance, instantly joining our palms together.

"And I'll survive for you…" She whispered back as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Belly…" she whispered back. I nodded in confirmation and suddenly her hand was ripped from mine and her arms were around my neck.

"Oh god it's really you." She whimpered as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I nodded against her neck and then she pulled back to look at me, with tears running down my face and a small hiccup from my throat she pulled me back in for another hug.

"How, what, huh oh-Ally, I've missed you so much." I hugged her furiously to me, not wanting to ever let her go again.

"I tried to find you Belly, I really did, but the agency said that you were claimed already and they lost contact with you and the family. I was so worried, no one knew what happened to you, and we tried to see anything about your futu -oh Belly I've missed you so much." She hugged me tighter, if I wasn't so happy to see her, to have her with me, I would have shoved this kind of contact away, But not Ally, she was different.

"Okay… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" We all turned to look at Emmett who was now looking extremely confused. With his yelling Esme came out from the kitchen again, Alice and Jasper walked down from upstairs all staring at me and Ally who were stilling holding hands.

"Emmett language," Esme smacked the back of his head.

"Sorry mom," we all laughed while I tried to wipe away my never ending tears. Ally led us all back to the living room where I sat in the middle of her and Edward. Everyone filed in and looked anxiously at both of us.

"Okay can one of you please tell us what's going on? And why do you keep calling her Ally?" Emmett asked again. I nodded and spoke up first.

"Well Ally and I met in C-Chicago probably ten years ago. We were both in the same foster agency to-together. I was still little and I could never pronounce Rosalie without a stutter, so I called her Ally and she called me Belly." Ally squeezed my hand, I couldn't really go on about why and she knew that too, so she continued on.

"We were the oldest ones there, I was twelve when I met Bella, and she was just turning eight, everyone else there were either babies or toddlers. As soon as we met we hit it off, we were together for about three years and eight months before I was claimed to another family." I noticed Ally wince, I squeezed her hand gently. I remembered that day so clearly, the King's family came in and looked and both Ally and I, but they chose her because they liked blondes.

"After that I spent another five years with the Kings, before...before I found the Cullen's. That's when they adopted me and I've been here ever since," Ally turned to speak to me.

"I tried to find you Belly honest, I told Esme about you and she said that if we found you, you could come with us. But the agency couldn't find any details about you, you just vanished out of thin air, what happened, where'd you go?" I gulped, I couldn't tell anyone, I couldn't say anything…

_Lie Bella, lie. You have to…_

"Um well after you left, a family claimed me. After about two weeks they took me back, and well it repeated that way for about… well it's still going that way. The longest I've stayed with anyone was three months and two days…" that's all I could say. I noticed Alice clutching to Jasper, Esme looked like she was holding back tears. Emmett was holding onto Ally's hand and I was gripping to her with dear life. I was so happy to see her again, but the other part of me knew that we would be separated again soon. It was only a matter of time before I was ripped apart again.

"I'm sorry, I really should go…" I broke the silence.

"Bella no, please stay I haven't seen you for years." Ally stood up next to me still gripping to my hand tightly. I tried to fight back the tears; I tried with all my might.

"I can't Ally, I ca-can't do it again. I'll be sent back in two weeks m-maybe less and I can't do it. I'm sorry…" With that I quickly hugged her and ran out of the house, I heard everyone call out my name, but I kept running. I pushed through the trees, and headed back to the main road. This town was small enough that every road led back to the main road. I found it and in no time I was back home, well back to my foster home. I ran straight through the door and upstairs to my room and crashed onto my bed, I let my pain take me over and I cried myself to sleep that night.

**RPOV**

"I can't Ally, I ca-can't do it again. I'll be sent back in two weeks m-maybe less and I can't do it. I'm sorry…" Bella hugged me and that ran for it.

"Bella wait please," I ran after her. I knew I could catch her in a second but that would freak her out even more.

"Please Bella," I shouted. I watched as she disappeared down the drive and through the trees. I felt lifeless; my best friend disappeared once again from my life. I stood there at the top of the driveway praying that my friend would turn around and walk back to me, wishing that I could go back in time and stop us from being separated.

"Rosie," I felt Emmett's strong arm's wrap around my waist and pull me back against his chest. I knew that he had no idea what was going on, but I knew that he was here for me regardless.

"We should go inside baby," I nodded but made no intention of moving. I heard him sigh as he bent down and swept me up into his arms. My head instantly fell against his shoulder and I closed my eyes, the only face that popped into my mind was that of my sisters. The hurt and fear in her eyes would haunt me forever, I needed to see her smile again. I needed to see those eyes sparkle like the way they used too. I wanted my friend back and I didn't care how I did it.

As soon as Emmett stepped back into the house, Esme rushed to my side and placed her hand against my cheek.

"Rose my baby, are you okay?"

"I'm ok mom," I whispered knowing that she could hear. Emmett walked us over to the couch where he pulled me straight into his lap. Esme sat down on the arm and continuously stroked my hair. What would cause such pain in my friend's eyes, what happened to her? Did the same thing happen to her that happened to me? If I find that son of a bitch who hurt my friend I would kill him without hesitation.

"Rose…" my eyes snapped up quickly and I noticed Edward staring at me with concern.

'_Sorry.' _I thought back to him.

"Rosalie dear, do you think you can tell us what happened?" Esme spoke out calmly, still stroking my hair.

"Bella was my only friend…" I started off, no one knew much about me before I was changed, and all they knew was that after I was sent back to the orphanage after the 'Royce' incident, that I was hurt again and the only way to save me was to turn me.

"We met before Royce took me, she was just like me. Unwanted by anyone because of our age, so we stuck together. She was like my sister, we would watch each other's backs and I taught her how to protect herself. She was my best friend, we told each other everything…" Emmett squeezed my hand and gave me the strength I needed to go on.

"…When I first met Bella, she was mute. She came in bruised and battered and wouldn't speak to a single person, and whenever a male came near her she would scream and run into a corner and bury her face in her knees. I knew at that very moment that someone had hurt her beyond the bruises that were seen, something so bad had happened to this girl and I needed to help her. The stupid guidance counselor, male mind you was trying to get her to tell him her name, he just couldn't see the obvious. She was scared."

"_What is your name child?" Gary was trying to get through to the new young girl who arrived just moments ago. There were two police officers standing slightly back just watching the disaster waiting to happen._

"_She hasn't said a word since we found her." One of the police officer's stepped forwards and I noticed the poor girl flinch further into the wall. Could they really not see what was going on, where they really that clueless?_

"_Your safe here child, no one will hurt you." Gary thought he was helping by placing his hand on her shoulder, but he wasn't. The young girl screamed out in agony and thrashed around on the spot. I quickly dropped my book and ran to the girl and knelt down in front of her while shoving Gary out of the way. I looked at her at the same eye level, the last thing she needed was to have someone towering over her like that specially a man._

"_Hey-hey it's alright," I hushed quietly and placed my hand on hers. She flinched back slightly but she seemed to relax after hearing my voice. Her screaming stopped and reduced to a small sob._

"_My name is Rosalie, and I promise you that you are safe here." I kept my voice low enough that only she could hear me. Her face slowly lifted out from her chest and her round brown eyes peaked over her arm._

"_Hey there sweetheart…" Stupid fucken Gary stepped forwards and the girl instantly grabbed my hand and whimpered behind me. _

"_Leave her alone," I barked back instantly which shot me a glare from Gary. He didn't argue back and took another step backwards. _

"_Hey it's alright, can you tell me your name?" I looked back at the girl and made sure that my body covered the peaking eyes of the men._

"_B-Bell…its Bella," she whispered so softly it was hard for me to even hear it. I smiled down at her and she slowly lifted her hand from her arm. I looked down at her small shaking hand as it lifted higher into the air until her palm was facing me. I looked back at her then to her hand. I slowly lifted my hand trying hard not to frighten her with my movements and placed my palm against hers. _

"_Hi Bella, my name is Rosalie and I'm never going to let them hurt you." I kept my eyes staring right into hers, making sure that she knew I was telling the truth._

"_Ros-Rosa-Ally." Bella's lip seemed to quiver after she tried over and over to pronounce my name. I knew that in some foster families that sometimes kids were punished if they had a stutter or if they pronounced something off. _

"_Ally, sounds like an awesome nickname to me," I whispered to her and she smiled brightly back to me. _

"…We weren't together for very long but that didn't matter we pledged to be sisters forever. We promised to always be there for each other, to always tell each other everything." I felt my eyes water with the tears that I could never cry.

"We promised to survive for each other," I felt my voice crack as the pain reached boiling point. A wave of serenity washed over me and for once I was grateful for Jasper interfering. We knew exactly what life in the system meant for most of us, it meant always watching your back, doing what you were told otherwise you would be punished. We pledged to each other that we would always fight to stay alive, always fight to get back to each other.

"_Belly…" I whispered out into the small dark room, knowing that my sister was sitting in the corner with her knees pulled into her chest. The silver droplets of tears ran from her eyes and landed on the dusty floorboards beneath her. _

"_Belly, I don't have much longer." I whispered out taking a step closer towards her. I noticed her back shudder and shake as the tears flowed faster. A sob broke through my throat as I dashed towards her and wrapped my arms around her the best I could. _

"_I'll miss you Bella, so much. Please don't ever forget me." I moved my arms away from her, feeling the pain wrack through our bodies. _

"_No Ally, you can't leave me!" she quickly lifted herself off the ground and launched herself into my arms. We both cried together and told each other how much we meant to one another. _

"_I'll love you always Bella, don't ever forget that." She lifted her hand and I brushed back her hair that was now sticking to her forehead. _

"_I love you too Ro-Rosa… I love you too, Ally." She sobbed and squeezed my hands in hers. When I first met Belly we instantly clicked, she had this tiny stutter that would only appear when she was scared or sad, and in a place like this it appeared almost always. But whenever I was around it seemed to disappear, she always said that I made her feel safe that I was like her big sister watching out for her. _

"_You need to live for me, Belly." Her eyes snapped to mine knowing exactly what I meant. _

"_I'll survive for you, Ally." She spoke with no hesitation._

"_And I'll survive for you, Belly." _

"She's in so much pain, something happened to her, I know it." Everyone looked at me and I looked to Jasper for clarification.

"Did you feel anything from her, anything at all?" I questioned him. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he felt something from her.

"Not much, not until she saw you. I felt love, anger, fear. And then when you were talking about the past, it all disappeared and was replaced with pure fear. It hurt me. I can't even imagine how a human could even deal with that much pain… " I noticed my body flinch, she was in pain, and my best friend was scared, my little sister had been through something that I couldn't protect her from. I promised to always protect her.

"Rose you know that you couldn't have done anything." Edward read my thoughts.

"That doesn't change anything." Emmett wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"We need to help her, please." I pleaded with my family. Never had I asked for anything from them, but this was one thing I was asking of them.

"Please," I pleased again.

"Rose, of course we will. She's our friend now too. We will all help her." Emmett spoke to me. For being an idiotic child most of the time he always knew what to say when I needed him. I clung to my mate with all my might. I felt myself being carried away, safe within his arms.

**BPOV**

Morning came along with my daily routine, wake up, shower, hair, clothes, pack bag and walk downstairs. I contemplated skipping today, not wanting to face Ally or anyone. But I knew I couldn't, Mary would get suspicious and I didn't need to add another reason for her to kick me out.

I forced myself to grab a granola bar, even though I wasn't hungry I knew that I skipped dinner yesterday. I locked the front door and made my way to school. The walk seemed shorter for some reason, whether or not it was because I wasn't thinking about anything or if I was just trying to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other.

They say that things like walking, breathing, eating are so automatic to us that we don't need to worry about forgetting how to do it, but today all I could think about was breathing, walking and not talking. When I reached the car park I realized that I was half an hour early, so I sat down on the same bench as yesterday and pulled out my sketchbook.

Without really thinking I started drawing, drawing anything that came into my mind. I blocked out everything around me, I didn't even notice the cars filing in, or the students walking past or the person sitting next to me until I jumped with fright.

"Shit Ally, don't do that." I snapped at her as she giggled.

"You still have amazing talent Belly," she said looking down at my picture. I took my first glance to see what I drew, it was their house. Every detail was correct, from the plants creeping up the outside walls, the trees in the background, the balcony with fresh flowers placed in the windows.

"Thanks," I closed my book and stared down at my hands, they definitely weren't the same hands from when I was a kid.

"Belly, what happened to you?" I felt her hand grab onto mine and I shook my head not trusting my voice to talk. I could fake happy, fake smile, and fake a whole life in front of everyone, everyone apart from Ally. She knew me way to well. I felt a tear drop onto my hand and quickly lifted my head back and looked up to the sky trying to force the tears back into their ducts.

"I'm so tired Ally, I can't do it anymore." I felt more tears roll down my cheek.

"Do what Bells?" she pressed.

"This, everything, I can't live this lie anymore. I want to be me again, I want to feel safe, and to be loved everything. I don't want to watch around every corner, to feel damaged and broken. It hurts, it hurts so much, Ally – and I don't know what to do anymore," I looked back at her.

"Do you know how many families I've been with, sixty-seven, sixty seven families took me in and threw me away like the trash that I am." Ally let go of my hand and placed both hers on my shoulders forcing me to look at her.

"Isabella Marie Turner, do not even think that way - not even for a second, you are not trash, nor are you unloved. I love you, you are my sister, my best friend. No one understands me the way you do. Please don't do this to yourself." I was taken back... Turner… she still didn't know…

"Swan…" I whispered.

"What?"

"It's Isabella Swan now…" she looked at me again.

"Bella what the hell happened, why are you Swan, wasn't that your dads surname?" I just nodded. The bell finally rang and interrupted our reunion.

"I'll see you later Ally, thanks." I walked to the building, slower than I thought. It felt as though the rest of the world was rushing by me and here I was going in slow motion. I reached my locker and took out my French book, and headed straight for the class. I stopped at the door and realized that I was late; there was no one else in the corridors just me. I looked at the door and read the sigh –No English is To Be Spoken.

Great, at least I knew fluent French otherwise I'd be screwed. I opened the door and slipped in. The oldish man turned away from the board to look at me.

"Mlle de Bonjour Isabella"_- __**(Good morning Miss Isabella)**_

"Bonjour Monsieur, désolé je suis en retard. J'ai été perdu. Je promets qu'il n'arrivera pas de nouveau" –_**(Good Morning Sir, sorry I am late. I got lost. I promise it will not happen again…)**_

"Bien Isabella, il semble comme vous êtes silencieux coulant avec la Langue française, l'avez-vous étudié auparavant?"_ –__** (Well Isabella, it seems as you are quiet fluent with the French Language, have you studied it before?)**_

"Oui monsieur, j'ai passé beaucoup de mois en vivant en France." _ -__** (Yes sir, I have spent many months living in France.)**_

"_Très bien Isabella, si vous vous voudriez peut prendre la place à côté de M. Cullen à cet endroit" –__** (Very well Isabella, if you would like you can take the seat next to Mr. Cullen over there)**_

I looked over and noticed Edward sitting in the back row, I sighed and walked towards him. He smiled at me, but it did me no good today. My mood was too low that it didn't affect me like every other time. I sat down and tried to turn my attention to the teacher. Even though I knew everything that he was saying I tried to concentrate. I felt a piece of paper hit my hand, I looked down and noticed Edward sliding it to me. I opened it..

_**Are you ok? **_I wrote back quickly and passed it to him, over conversation seemed to go on for a while.

_No not really…._

_**Is there anything I can do?**_

_Again, no- not really. _

_**Will you sit with us at lunch? **_ I read the note and stared at it for what seemed forever, I really wanted to, I wanted it more than anything to have friends, to belong somewhere. But then the annoying voice at the back of my head was telling me not to… telling me that it was would be only a matter of time before I was too leave again, with a broken heart.

_Sorry, I can't…_

_**Why, it's just lunch…**_

_Please don't push it…_

_**Why, can't you see that we want you to... we all do…**_

_That's why I can't…_

_**Ok you lost me, so you can't sit with us because we're friends?**_

_Exactly…_

_**Well that doesn't sound right Bella. **_

_I don't want to hurt anyone… please drop it_

_**Hurt anyone? Bella being friends doesn't mean you're hurting us, if anything it makes us happy. I know you feel as though you will be leaving soon, but isn't that more of a reason to spend more time with us. Ally especially; she misses you so much… **_I read the note and watched as a tear from my cheek dropped onto the paper, making the ink run. I felt Edward's hand on mine. I looked at him.

"Please." I couldn't say anything; I just nodded, giving in to it all. The bell rang and I packed up my stuff and left the room without saying anything else to Edward. I walked to history room and took a seat at the back.

I watched as the rest of the class came in. No one came and sat next to me, which I was glad for, I could think to myself. That thought was gone quickly when Jessica came in and sat in the row in front of me, with her little clones giggling at something she said. I ignored her as best as I could, but that can only go so far.

The teacher started the lecture and was giving us questions from the book to answer, I was about half way through when Jess and her clones started to talk about me.

"I heard she was expelled from her last school cause she beat up a teacher…" the girl next to Jess whispered.

"No way, I heard from my mom that she's an orphan. That she's all by herself and no one wants her," Jess spoke out, a little loud so that everyone in a three seat radius overheard her. I felt my anger boil up, she better shut her face soon or I'll do it for her.

"Well than that explains it, have you seen her clothes. So last season, no wait even the season before that," the other girl said.

"Jessica and Lauren please get back to work," the teacher called out to them. They both nodded and went back to their work, but not for long.

"I heard she did like every guy in her last school, such a slut," Jess said as the bell rang. I gathered my things and walked straight to my locker. Just as I grabbed my iPod and sketchbook and slammed the rusty door closed I nearly jumped out of my skin, there standing right behind my door was Edward.

"Jesus Edward, give me some warning next time." He just smiled at me, and this time it worked.

"Ready for lunch?" I nodded.

He led the way to the cafeteria, and held the door open for me. As I walked in I couldn't help but notice the silence that filled the room, all faces were now turned to me. I saw people start to whisper to each other, and soon enough they all went back to their group. I sighed and headed for the table at the back where everyone had already sat down.

"Aren't you going to eat Bella?" I turned to see Edward behind me nudging his head towards the cafeteria line.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." He looked at me suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and led us towards the group table. I took in a deep breath and swallowed the anxiety I had building up within me and sat down next to Edward. As soon as my bag landed on the table I saw all eyes snap to mine, I tried to hide my own smile when I saw Ally's light up as I sat down next to her.

"So Bells, did you really kill your teacher?" I looked at Emmett and watched as Ally smacked the back of his head.

"What! I just asked a question," Emmett groaned. Ally was about to snap back when I quickly cut in.

"Yes Emmett, I killed my teacher, as well as sleeping with every guy possible, burnt a school down, drugged a whole town's water supply, oh and I'm pregnant." Emmett's mouth dropped while Ally started to laugh and had to place her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds.

Everyone then looked to her as if her laughing was some strange foreign event, and she quickly composed herself and looked back at me.

"Are you serious?" Emmett boomed, this brought on a round of laughter from everyone at the table, he was so gullible!

"No Emmett, I'm not. They're all rumors spread by little miss I-get-everything-my-way-with-my-fake-nose." This time Emmett laughed even harder than before and made the entire cafeteria look his way.

After about half an hour into our lunch period I had finally started to relax, I even put in an effort with the conversations. I was actually enjoying myself here. I felt like I belonged with everyone, I had friends and Ally and I were laughing, laughing like the old times. I hadn't laughed this much in for so long, but one thing was for sure, there was something different about everyone, especially Ally.

Everyone apart from Edward and I had lunch trays, but no one touched it. And Ally always loved eating, she could eat whatever she wanted and never put on any weight and here she was with her pasta, her favorite none the less and she wasn't touching it. I remembered the time we both took ten beatings from the cane when we were caught in the middle of the night trying to steal a chocolate bar.

"I'm not feeling well," Ally quickly spoke up. I looked up at her as she was looking directly at me. I knew Ally and one thing was for sure I knew when she lied. But why would she lie about not eating, it's not that big of deal… or is it…

"Hey look, the little orphan made friends." I turned around and saw Jessica and Lauren staring at me. I turned back ignoring them, there's no point wasting my time on two brats.

"Oh come on now Bella, you should be happy you have friends, as far as I heard you've never had a friend. Just like you don't have any parents -no mommy - no daddy. Is it true they dumped you at a church?" I heard Jess laugh, no doubt the entire cafeteria heard and was starting to laugh. I felt Ally's hand on mine, restraining me no doubt. She knew I had a temper when it came to people speaking about my parents or about our situation, there was no holding me back. Which is one of the reasons why I was currently in the situation I'm in.

"Nothing to say Bella, well at least you learned one thing. You're a total loser and no one even wants you, everyone is just being nice to because they feel sorry for you. But I don't, you're just a poor orphan that nobody wants."

_Okay that was it…_

I stood up and turned around grabbing Ally's untouched plate of pasta and pegged it right at her face.

"That's where your wrong bitch, I may only have a few friends. But at least mine are loyal, where else yours are just lost puppy dogs who couldn't give a rats ass about you. They don't even have the guts to tell you that you nose looks horrible, and maybe you should go back to the plastic surgeon and get your money back, along with your boobs."

"You stupid bitch!" Jess stepped forward, hand in a fist. She went for the swing, when Ally grabbed her wrist and turned it back twisting her arm.

"You were saying, bitch…" Ally snarled.

"Okay - okay I give - I give!" Ally twisted her arm one last time before letting her go. Jess fell to her knees clutching her shoulder. Lauren quickly helped her up, and the entire cafeteria was in stitches.

"Let's go Jess," and with that Lauren carried Jess out of the cafeteria no doubt to the nurses office. Ally and I sat back down, and everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella that was…" Edward stuttered.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Emmett finished his sentence with a slight British accent. I just laughed.

"Sorry about your lunch Ally," she just laughed at me.

"I would give up a thousand lunches to see that again."

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, I had biology with Edward which Jess was absent for. We were watching a movie about cells, how boring. After that I had Math's with Jasper and Emmett, and thanks to Jasper I had no homework again. The day finished with Edward giving me a ride home, which I was thankful for seeing as it was pouring down with rain. When he pulled up, I quickly got out my sketchbook and tore out the picture I did today and handed it to him.

"Can you give this to Esme," Edward's eyes went to the picture and his smile returned.

"She's going to love it!" I giggled and went to open the door.

"Bella..." I turned back and noticed him shuffle slightly in his seat before taking in a deep breath and opening his mouth.

"Just spit it out Edward…" he laughed and ran his fingers through his glorious hair. _Man what I would give to be his hand at the moment!_

"Sorry, I was just going to ask if you would like to come over tomorrow night for dinner and - stuff" I just laughed at him.

"I'm already coming over, Alice is having a slumber weekend." His smile returned and it was bigger than ever.

"Great, well I'll pick you up tomorrow morning,"

"Wait what…"

"It's meant to rain, and I don't think my friend should walk in the rain," I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," I grabbed my stuff and ran to the front door. This was the happiest I've ever been, nothing could break this. I walked up to my room and unpacked my bag, I was so glad to have Jasper in math, he cut my work load heaps, he was my little math guru.

I was actually starting to feel happy, I felt like the real Bella. I made dinner for Mary trying to give her something back. I went a little overboard and cooked a full on roast dinner, with a pie for desert. When Mary walked in it was obvious to say that she was surprised.

All dinner we just talked, she was telling me about her sermon that she was going to this weekend. She asked me if I wanted to go with her, but I told her about Ally and how Alice had planned to kidnap me for the weekend anyway. She seemed really happy that I had finally made some friends, and started to settle in. I could see her mind clicking over, finally happy with the choice of bringing me home.

* * *

**_Hey guys so howd you enjoy the next chapter?_**

**_Promise there will be more soon just going over it and correcting it!_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL WRITE MORE ~_**

**_Need the motivation ahahha trust me its had having 5 stories going at once :D so please review and let me know that people are actually reading my stories :p_**

**_Thanks_**

**_ok now im rambling_**

**_BYE_**

**_!_**

**_XOXOXO_**


	3. Tick Tock Tick Tock

_**Hey Guys hows it going?**_

_**Okay so here's the next chappy hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Previously..._**

"It's meant to rain, and I don't think my friend should walk in the rain," I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," I grabbed my stuff and ran to the front door. This was the happiest I've ever been, nothing could break this. I walked up to my room and unpacked my bag, I was so glad to have Jasper in math, he cut my work load heaps, he was my little math guru.

I was actually starting to feel happy, I felt like the real Bella. I made dinner for Mary trying to give her something back. I went a little overboard and cooked a full on roast dinner, with a pie for desert. When Mary walked in it was obvious to say that she was surprised.

All dinner we just talked, she was telling me about her sermon that she was going to this weekend. She asked me if I wanted to go with her, but I told her about Ally and how Alice had planned to kidnap me for the weekend anyway. She seemed really happy that I had finally made some friends, and started to settle in. I could see her mind clicking over, finally happy with the choice of bringing me home.

* * *

_**And Now...**_

Morning came and I was eager to get ready for school, not because it was school but for _how_ I was getting to school. Okay it was no lie that I had a huge crush on Edward, I had the very second I looked at him. I was in the kitchen twiddling my fingers wishing time would hurry up when the clock chimed seven thirty. My stomach was too nervous to eat so I sat down with a glass of orange juice and sipped it slowly. When I finally heard a car pull up I grabbed my bags and jumped outside, locking the door and running to his car.

And there he was, my Adonis, my angel, my nothing.

_Bella stop calling him 'MY' he's not yours … yet…_

Yeah that's right mind, yet but he will be….

_*insert evil chuckle here* _shh mind.

I watched as Edward held open the side passenger door for me.

"Good morning," he whispered into my ear which sent shivers all the way down my spine. I giggled and replied.

"Morning," I sat in and watched as he swiftly walked around the front of the car and slipped into the driver's seat. I looked in the back seat and found it empty.

"Edward, where is everyone else?" I questioned him.

"They are taking Rose's car today," I just nodded.

As soon as we got to school I noticed all eyes on me, just like the first day of school. I felt my cheeks heat up and my blush creep all over my face. That's when I noticed Edward holding open my door, holding his hand out for mine. I instantly placed mine in his and he pulled me out of the car and to my feet.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Ally practically running towards me. She flung her arms around me and squeezed me.

"Hey Ally," I hugged her back. I truly loved this feeling of having my best friend back. Feeling accepted, finally.

"So Edward, will drive you home after school, and then I'll pick you up on the way to get dinner, okay. This is going to be so much fun." She squealed, yes that's right Ally squealed.

"Ally, how long have you been hanging around Alice for?" I questioned, she playfully slapped my arm followed by another slap from the unknown pixie that now appeared next to me.

"Hey, Alice," she finally smiled at me.

"Morning Bella, you ready for this weekend. Did you tell Mary that you were staying over?" I nodded.

"She's going out of town for the weekend anyway so she said it was fine," her smile grew wider. Mary was the only thing that could stop our girl weekend, and I was so glad that she allowed me to go. We were interrupted with the first bell of the day. We all walked into our first classes, Edward, Jaz and I walked towards the gym. I got changed quickly not wanting to stay around the little clones for any longer than I needed to.

I walked out into the gym and sat next to Edward and Jaz on the bleachers waiting for the coach.

"So Bells up for another round of the cha cha?" Jasper wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his body.

"Course Jazzy, would you like to be my partner?" I winked at him, he was about to respond when Edward but in.

"Ah uh, coach said same partners. And your mine Miss Swan so deal with it." I felt him tickle my ribs, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay-okay, I give I'm yours Edward." But he kept tickling me.

"Say it again," he tickled faster.

"I'm yours." I tried to pull away but he just kept tickling.

"JASPER HELP ME," I chocked through my tickles. I heard him laugh and then I felt more hands on my stomach,

"NO TRAITOR" I giggled out. We were interrupted with the sound of a whistle. The tickling stopped and I looked up and saw the coach walking towards us. I sighed in relief and elbowed both the boys.

"Alright guys, you know what to do, get in your pairs and go through the first number." The coach blew his whistle and turned on the music. Edward quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the floor. I loved being in Edward's arms, they felt safe, strong he was my safety barrier.

"I see Mr Cullen that you have improved…" _LIAR HE'S BEEN FAKING IT!_

"Ah only for you Miss Swan," he smiled back.

"You always knew how to dance didn't you," he just nodded. I knew it. No one could be that bad. We didn't say anything else, we didn't need to.

"Bella…" I looked up into his eyes, getting stuck in the golden orbs.

"Yes..." I finally chocked out.

"Will you be my date to prom?" he asked, I felt the happiness within me grow. My smile was so big I knew it would hurt later.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, smiling my favorite smile as if sealing the deal.

"I would love to," I replied trying to act as sane as possible for a moment. I felt his arms pull me closer and I rested my head against his chest. This was perfect, pure heaven.

The rest of my day was pretty ordinary, classes were pretty boring. Math's was bearable only thanks to Jasper. To my surprise I was actually starting to learn and understand it myself, which was a good sign that I wasn't completely dumb. As soon as math's ended I noticed my Adonis waiting for me at the door.

"Hi…" I smiled sheepishly at him.

"How was class?" He questioned while holding his arms open for my books. I never thought I'd like the shivery that Edward always showed towards me, but then again how could a girl not like it.

"Great, well thanks to Jasper that is. Your brother is a savior you know that?" I replied, starting to ramble on.

"Yeah I know, just don't tell him. He's got a big enough head as it is," he laughed. We walked into the cafeteria and headed straight for our table where Ally and the others were already sitting.

"Hey Belly," Ally smiled at me.

"Hey guys," I sat down and placed my bag to my feet.

"You're not eating again Bella." It wasn't a question but a statement. I rolled my eyes back at her knowing that it would make her tick.

"No, I just forgot my lunch today that's all, no big," I just shrugged. Ally rolled her eyes at me and pushed her tray so that it was now sitting in front of both of us. She had two slices of pizza sitting there.

"Please take some Belly," she pulled her famous puppy dog face at me that I could never refuse. I sighed and grabbed one of the slices and took a bite from the crust, as soon as I swallowed and smiled at her I could see her visible relax.

"Happy?" I mocked at her.

"Very."

"So what's on for the weekend, I'm guessing with Alice in charge we have a schedule," everyone laughed while Alice glared.

"Of course I do, and you're going to love it Bella. You'll see," Alice chimed back with a knowing glint in her eyes. I always wondered how she knows things, like the time just before English she said goodbye and whispered to me a, c, f, e, and a. I had no idea what she was talking about until I walked into the room and noticed that there was a pop quiz. I really did thank her then, that know it all pixie.

After lunch I walked straight to history, groaning on the inside. This was my one class where I was alone with the clones and the gross Mike Newton. I walked into class quickly, not wanting to be stopped by Mike and his sleazy comments or creepy winks. All class I focused my thoughts on Edward, I couldn't wait to see him after school. I was so excited for the weekend, a whole weekend with my best friends and Edward. I was so excited I didn't even eavesdrop in on Jessica's and Lauren's whispers.

After class I walked back to my locker and put my stuff away, I grabbed my bag and closed the door only to jump a mile high. I half expected to see Edward there, like he usually was. But no, not this time.

"Hey, gorgeous."

_Mike!_

"Oh hi, Mike." I stuttered out nervously.

"You know, we should really go out this weekend." He stepped closer as I took a step backwards only to feel my back hit my locker. I gulped and watched him place his hands on either side of my body and lean in so that his face was all but inches from mine.

"I'm sor-sorry b-but I have plans," I tried to move but he trapped me, leaning closer in. Panic started to flood through my body.

_Get out Bella, run, move do anything…_

"Oh but I could show you a good time, I would show you real pleasure," he winked at me and moved closer. Right now his body was hovering over mine. I could feel the heat from his skin, the stink of his breath.

"Mike, no p-please." He leaned in closer, he thought I was asking for it. I felt the tears well up in my eyes...

_Where was Edward? Ally? Anyone… HELP!_

That's when I felt his lips on mine, I tried to pull away but he had his body pressed so firmly against mine I was rendered to my spot. As the tears ran down my face I finally grew the courage and placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back, hard. As soon as he was off me I bolted, I ran out the doors and headed straight for Edward's car. The tears ran down my face full force as I bolted towards the one person who could make me feel better. I raced towards the strong arms that kept me steady.

I ran out of school and down the steps and saw him. And then I saw her… Jessica… I saw her lean up and kiss him. My heart dropped, every part of my body was torn from me even more. I looked away, tried to focus on anything else. I saw Ally, her eyes full with panic. She knew what I saw, she stepped forwards towards me. I shook my head fighting back the tears, and took off. I ran, and ran with everything I had to get home.

I felt my tears poor down my face, my heart breaking into tiny pieces. The hole in my chest ripped its ugly head back, making it hard for me to breathe. I finally hit the home stretched and tried to compose myself. Mary didn't need to see this; she would ship me off as soon as she saw drama.

I walked to the front door and tried to smile, tried to push away the sadness from my face. I had many- many years of practice doing this, placing a false mask on and pretend like everything was ok. I let myself in and noticed Mary sitting at the table with a coffee in her hands. I noticed another man, wearing a suit sitting next to her. They both looked at me when I walked in.

"Mary what's going on…" I hesitated, he was not the usual social working that I knew, he looked too official.

"Isabella, please sit down, there's something Marc here needs to tell you," I slowly took off my wet jacket and sat down at the table. Mary excused herself and told me that she was just going to be outside if I needed her, this was bad. If Mary wasn't allowed to know it was bad.

"Isabella my name is Marc Thomas I'm from the Chicago Police." I looked at him and instantly I understood why he was here. I felt my hands start to sweat, my fear rolling through the body, my breathing quickened. Panic, that's all I felt.

"Isabella, there is no easy way to say this, but James Doakes escaped yesterday." Marc spoke; I shook my head, tears threatening to spill over.

"No h-he –he…" I took in a deep breath and tried to control my stutter.

"He got l-life. H-How'd he get out?" I yelled out.

"It would seem he had inside help," my blood started to boil, I felt my entire world crash down on me. I felt his hand on mine.

"What now, what happens now?" I asked not able to look at him.

"As far as we know he has no idea that you are here. We are going to keep you here and monitor all traffic in an out of Washington. There's one more thing, he left a note for you." He reached into his jacket and removed a letter. He nodded me the note which was in a plastic sealed back with the word EVIDENCE on it. There on one side had my name sketched across it, and then he flipped it over where the four haunting words that I would never forget were written.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

As soon as I read those words I threw it down like it was diseased.

"What now, w-what do we do?" I threw at him.

"As far as we know you're safe. He has no way of knowing where you are, let alone who you are now." I nodded. This was true, he didn't know where I was, I was not a Turner anymore and Isabella was a common name.

"Thank you," I nodded again. He slowly got up and handed me a card with his name on it.

"This is my personal number, call me anytime Isabella," I thanked him again and showed him out. I walked back into the kitchen and found Mary sitting back at the table.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, I couldn't tell her. She would send me away.

"Yep, just some papers that needed signing." I smiled, hoping she would believe me. To my relief she did.

"Okay, well you don't mind that I still go away. I mean if you need me here I will stay."

"No of course not, I'll be fine honestly. I will be with Ally all weekend." I lied again, she smiled and gave me a quick hug before heading back to the living room. I ran upstairs and started to prepare myself.

_Okay first thing, message Ally. _

_Second- wait till Mary leaves and then you can break down…_

_Third – I don't know…_

I quickly pulled out my phone, and messaged Ally.

_Ally its Bella. Please tell Alice that I'm not coming around tonight. I can't deal with him right now, please don't call or come over. I need time… please Ally. Xoxo_

I didn't let my mind wonder to _him_ I couldn't deal with that as well as everything else at the moment; it was all too much right now. I got a quick reply, I willed it being good news

_Okay Bella, please call me when you're ready. I love you, you know that. Love your Sister xoxo_

Step one complete, next wait till Mary leaves and with that I heard footsteps outside my door and a quick knock.

"Come in," I choked out, Mary walked in with a bag in her hand.

"I'm heading off now dear, I'll see you in a few days." She walked over and hugged me. I walked her out to the car and waved goodbye. As soon as I saw the car disappear I ran back inside and dead bolted the door. As soon as it was shut I took a few steps backwards, my back hit the kitchen wall and I turned around and screamed. When my heart rate lowered slightly, I cautiously walked to the back door and double checked that it was locked.

In the past thirty minutes it was as though my life had completely changed, every sound outside had me freaked out and panicked, every car driving down the street sounded as though he was outside, every creek upstairs sounded as though he was in the house, with those four little words he was back haunting me once again and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

I finally took the courage to get back to my room, it was easily defendable. One entry, two exits. If need be I would go out the window, the big oak tree wasn't that far from the ledge and I could make it if I had to. I could also see the road from my window, I could also see the road from my window, and there was no way of getting to me without using that road.

I crept on my hands and knees to my bed and slowly pulled out the knife that I had stashed under my pillow, there was not a day that went by that I didn't sleep with some form of protection. As I pulled it out, I slowly crawled to my window sill and peaked over the ridge. There was nothing out of the ordinary, Mr. Brownstein was mowing his lawn, there was a black jeep parked up the road at the old ladies house who I couldn't remember her name, there was nothing that seemed suspicious.

As I sat there under my window sill, I felt my hands grip tighter and tighter around the handle of my knife, telling myself never to let it go, never give up fighting. My eyelids started getting heavy and going against my will and closing me off into the darkness.

My mind snapped back to reality when I heard a car door slam from outside, I quickly stumbled to my knees and peaked over the window sill, there was Mrs. Brownstein bringing in a car load of groceries. The sun was shining through the window and there was not a cloud in the sky. I finally felt my body relax a moment that was until I heard my phone vibrate from my bed.

The past twenty-four hours quickly flashed through my mind and remembered why I was sitting on the ground clutching a knife, why I was panicking at the sound of a car door, why I was scared to see who was calling me. I slowly stood up and hesitantly walked towards my bed and peered down at my phone, there on the screen was a dozen missed called and messages. It buzzed against quickly letting me know I had a message, it was a message from Ally. I cautiously picked up my phone as if it was burning at a thousand degrees and opened the message.

"_Bella, I'm starting to get worried please call me."_

I closed my phone and walked back to my window. I couldn't deal with anything right now, I couldn't move, my mind was crashing down on me and there was nothing left in me to fight it. The memories flooded through my mind, pain shot through every inch of my body as the memories overtook my waking thoughts. I could hear the phone downstairs ring several times and leave no message. I felt my phone next to me vibrate, but I did nothing. I finally gave into the darkness and willed away the nightmares. All I saw was his face, his eyes staring back at me.

I blinked a couple of times to realize that it was morning again, the clouded sun was lighting up my room. I was still sitting under my window with my knife still in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate again, and for the first time in the past twenty hours I finally had the strength the look at it, thirty messages, and forty-six missed calls. I opened the most recent from Ally of course.

'_Isabella, please talk to me. It's been two days! I know what you saw, but let him explain. It was Jessica's plan, she wanted you to see it. Please call me, text me anything. Please… I'm begging you…'_

I opened the next one from Alice:

'_Bella please message us, call us, we're all worried about you…'_

I looked at the next message and noticed it was from Edward. I deleted it without reading it.

My phone vibrated again, it was a message from an unknown caller. I opened it, and instantly my eyes focused on the four words.

'_Tick tock tick tock.' _I threw the phone on the other side of the room and screamed out. The pain I was trying to suppress washed over me, the tears flooded down my check, the pain in my chest ripped out of me. I clutched to the knife, holding it with dear life as I felt my body grow numb. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him, saw what he did to me, I felt the pain, the tearing of my chest. It took everything I had not to take that knife, turn it around and end it all.

"Go away, leave me alone." I screamed out, I felt my head hit the floor but no pain registered. I wrapped my arms around my chest trying to hold myself together. I felt my hands tightened around the knife, not letting it go…

The knife in my hand was bringing too many dark thoughts into my mind, the solemn thoughts of taking the easy way out, ending it all right here right now…

I heard the house phone ring again and go straight to voicemail.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." My whole body froze, it was him, and he knew where I was… I heard the front door open, I heard footsteps, voices, steps, stairs, voices, steps, stairs, sounds, voices, knocks, voices, pain - everything.

"Bella…" a voice called out to me, I knew this voice but all I could hear was him. His voice haunted my mind. I heard another knock, more voices. I clutched to the knife willing myself to end it, end it now before it was too late.

* * *

_**Review guys :D**_


	4. Coming Together

**_Hey guys here's the next chapter:_**

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only._

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Go away, leave me alone." I screamed out, I felt my head hit the floor but no pain registered. I wrapped my arms around my chest trying to hold myself together. I felt my hands tightened around the knife, not letting it go…_

_The knife in my hand was bringing too many dark thoughts into my mind, the solemn thoughts of taking the easy way out, ending it all right here right now…_

_I heard the house phone ring again and go straight to voicemail_

_"Tick, tock, tick, tock." My whole body froze, it was him, and he knew where I was… I heard the front door open, I heard footsteps, voices, steps, stairs, voices, steps, stairs, sounds, voices, knocks, voices, pain - everything._

_"Bella…" a voice called out to me, I knew this voice but all I could hear was him. His voice haunted my mind. I heard another knock, more voices. I clutched to the knife willing myself to end it, end it now before it was too late._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Bella, I know you're in there let me in…" more voices, they were talking to each other.

"Bella its Ally, please honey let me in." No – no – no - Ally can't be here, no one can. If James finds me, no - WHEN - James finds me he wouldn't spare anyone. I had to get away, leave, and hide. I could hear voices outside of my door, both male and female.

"Bella, its Ally, open this door right now." I heard her bang on it louder. I felt myself cower into the wall, she shouldn't be here. It isn't safe.

"Bella, I know you're in there. Now open the door or I'll open it for you," I didn't respond. I heard voices on the other side, but I was not able to make them out.

"Fine you leave me no choice." And with that I heard the handle snap and I saw the door open. I shrunk down into the corner. I saw Ally walk in followed by Edward and Jasper. I saw them all look for me. Then Edward's eyes stopped on mine. I saw _him_, he was standing behind Edward, his evil smile. His eyes burning into mine, I felt my heart race, my hands sweat.

"Bella…" they stepped towards me; James was standing right next to Edward.

_Why wasn't anyone stopping him, why weren't they helping me?_

"No please, leave me alone," I braced myself, knife in hand. I heard Ally gasp as she spotted me. Edward stopped, and Ally stepped in front of him. She held her hands out in surrender.

"Bella honey put down the knife," I felt the burning in my hand, gripping on the knife tighter. I couldn't respond. I saw James step closer, stepping in front of Ally closer to me. I pushed myself back, hitting the wall.

"D-Don't hurt me, p-please." I begged him, his wicked smile played all over his face.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you." I heard a distant voice, but was covered up with _his _evil laugh.

"_But I am." _James stepped forward standing in front of my face, I smelt his breath. I watched as his hand came to my face. I flinched back.

"_Do it Bella, do it, kill yourself before I find you._" James taunted me, his hand reaching for my knife.

"Please don't, p-please l-let me go." I pleaded, my eyes watering. I lifted my hand, lifted the knife trying to decide whether to fight or give up. Which would be less pain?

"Please d-don't." I whispered, I didn't want to choose, I didn't want to end my life and I didn't want him in my life. He lent closer and I felt his hand grip around my throat.

"No-no d-don't please, d-don't." I whimpered out, I felt the pain in my throat and I screamed out in pain.

"Bella!" my mind snapped back to Ally. James was gone… vanished.

Ally was standing in front of my hands up in surrender. I felt a wash of calm surround me, I instantly pushed it back. Edward stared at Jasper, Jasper stared at me. Ally stepped closer.

"Bella look at me, I'm going to come to you okay. I'm going to take the knife alright sweetie." I couldn't respond, I watched as she took another few steps closer and then she was standing right in front of me. She held out up her hand so that her palm was facing mine. Just like she had done when we first met and just like she did when we were reunited.

"Ally…" my empty hand lifted up and connected with hers. As soon as my skin touched hers I could feel my entire body relax, I could feel the safety net brush over us and the warm blanket wrapping around me and pulling me away from the darkness that I felt before.

"Let go honey, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you." I felt my hand loosen, and suddenly the knife was gone. She handed it to Edward and he moved away quickly. I looked back at Ally who held onto my hands.

"Baby what happened?" she asked while brushing a lose curl off my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"H-H-He's back…" that's all I could say, my tears flowed out of me and I broke down. My legs could no longer hold me as I felt my knees buckle. I felt two strong arms hold me up.

"Bella!" I heard all three speak, black spots now covered my eyes, and I noticed a blurred Edward walking towards me as I fell into the blackness…

My mind wandered back to the habitat of my brain when I realized that I was no longer lying on the floor in my room. I was on a soft cushion, a bed maybe, or a couch even. My head was resting on a soft pillow and I was covered in a blanket. It was warm, it felt good. I felt a cold hand on my wrist. I pulled back, my eyes widened as I saw a man standing next to me. I screamed. Frantically I moved off the bed and ran to the corner of the room. He walked towards me, hands in surrender just like Ally had done.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you." He pleaded, that's what James said, and that's what they all say.

"S-stop, g-get away from me," I screamed. He stopped in place and held his hands firmly. As I stood there looking at him I firstly noticed his eyes, golden.

"W-Where am I?" I winced as I heard my voice stutter. It was a showcase of my fear and everyone could hear it.

"You're at my place, Rose brought you here," he stepped forward again, I started to panic, he took me, he wants me. He's going to hurt me, run Bella, run, leave, escape, scream!

"ALLY!" I screamed out for her, within in instant she was running through the door and to me.

"Shh its ok Bella, he won't hurt you. No one is going to hurt you I promise." I felt her arms around me and lead me back to the bed. I looked up and noticed everyone was now in the room, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Ally and the mysterious man. I stared at him for a second.

"Bella this is Carlisle, my father. He's a doctor. He won't hurt you." I looked back at her as she stared me straight in the eyes. I knew Ally, and she would never lie to me not something as important as this, never. I nodded my head.

"S-Sorry." I whisper not looking at him.

"No need Bella, like Rosalie said I would never hurt you." I nodded and watched as Esme walked forwards and sat next to me on the bed.

"Bella honey, will you tell us what happened, please." She asked stroking my hair. I bit my lip trying to hold in my words, I couldn't tell them, I couldn't tell anyone.

"I can't," I groaned out. It was the hardest thing to do, refuse to tell my story to my best friend.

"Bella your safe here, no one can hurt you here." Jasper stepped forward and I instantly recoiled. He stopped and I saw the sadness in his eyes. I felt that same calm feeling the wave surround me soothing me. I stared at him, and I saw it in his eyes the calmness I was feeling.

"Would you stop doing that!" I snapped at him; everyone looked at me than to Jasper than back to me.

"Doing what Bella?" he asked playing dumb, after my accusation I felt the calm disappear, and I saw it in his eyes, disappear the moment I felt it. And then it hit again.

"That, why are you doing it?" he looked guiltily he knew exactly what I was talking about and so did everyone else.

"I know you're doing it, I can feel it. Just now than before in my room and during lunch that day when Jess was there," he looked taken back. I looked back to Ally, who looked at me than to Carlisle. He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Bella, what exactly can you feel?" he asked.

"Anything he wants me to I'm sure, but right this second he trying to make me calm. And I would appreciate it if you stopped," and suddenly it was gone, proving my point even more. There was silence in the room.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on," I looked at them all, my glance stopped at Esme. Whoops I swore.

"Sorry Esme." I whispered as she smiled at me.

"Don't worry dear, this must be a lot for you to handle right now," I just nodded. I looked at them all and tried to process everything I knew.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Edward stepped forward.

"What am I thinking?" I snapped back at him, he just nodded.

"I'm thinking that one. Jasper has this weird voodoo thing, Two. My best friend's eyes changed colour, three. You guys never eat or drink, four. You, Edward, seem to have hidden conversations with people, five. Alice seems to know things that no one could possible know and six you're all the same pale, cold, hard, and I don't mean that in a bad way just as an observation." I looked at each of them making sure I didn't hurt anyone's feelings.

"And you Ally I knew you before, you were fifteen years old when you were claimed and now you look as though you've only aged by a year, you were always trying to get a tan, your ate everything and never put on weight EVER and here you are pale, more beautiful than ever, with golden eyes and I haven't seen you eat anything. So please tell me what is going on. Ally you're my best friend… we tell each other everything, what happened…." Ally grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She looked at Carlisle who returned nodded at her.

"Bella there is something that we need to tell you, but please don't be scared. You trust me right?" I nodded

"You trust me when I tell you none of us will ever hurt you?" I nodded again.

"Please Ally tell me, I'm not going to get scared, I couldn't I love you, you're my sister please," she nodded her head.

"Bella, we're vampires." Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Excuse me?" I asked again.

"Please don't be scared, but we are. But we won't hurt you I promise. And we don't drink blood, well not human blood anyway. We drink animal blood, it keeps us strong. But there are others who do drink human blood. Oh Bella I'm so sorry I never wanted you to find out and be scared of me, I couldn't handle it. Please don't be scared please Bella. Please."

"Ally… shut up." Her eyes snapped up at me.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her in. She hugged me back. I pulled away and looked at her.

"Ally, I couldn't care less if you were a vampire, a lesbian or red head. You are my best friend and that will never change." She laughed and pulled me back into a hug.

"So you're really not scared of us?" I shook my head. And at that second I saw a blur of black. And Alice was bouncing on the bed next to me.

"Oh my god this is so cool, I have another sister. Oh we have to go shopping, and we can play games, watch movies. Ahh this is the best!" she squealed. The laughter broke with Ally grabbing my hands and looking at me. I knew that look, she was going to get everything out of me, even if I wanted to or not.

"Bella please tell us what's going on, now that you know we cannot get hurt, and we can protect you please tell us." I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Who's back, Bella?" Edward prompted.

"What do you care?" I snapped at him. He had Jessica, why does he care about me. I felt the twinge of pain in my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold it together. Edward stepped forward and I flinched back.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you had to see that. She just attacked me. I don't want her, I want you." He stepped closer and I didn't flinch. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I shook my head not believing what he said.

"You're a vampire. Spare me the damsel in distress b-s." As much as I wanted to yell and scream and curse every word that I knew in every possible language, but Esme was sitting beside me.

"You're right I could have pushed her off quicker. But Bella you must understand. We can't use our strengths and gifts in public." I scoffed quickly and dragged my knees to my chest. He shuffled closer towards me and gently picked up my hands and held them in his. I swear I heard Ally growl but she didn't comment. Edward's eyes never left mine as he leant in closer.

"Doubt that the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move his aides, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love…" he quoted perfectly from Shakespeare.

"Hamlet…" my voice whispered betraying my anger towards him.

"Please don't doubt the feelings I have for you Bella." He leant down slowly and pressed his lips to my hand.

"You don't want me." I whimpered out and turned my head away from him. No one would want me, why would they. I was used and abused, broken.

"Bella, please look at me." He moved his hand towards my chin but I flinched back. I didn't mean to but it just happened.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he sounded almost defeated as he whispered into my ear. I just nodded. In my mind I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, and I know Ally would never let that happen. But instincts were instincts. He didn't move though, and he didn't attempt to make me look at him which I was thankful for.

"Bella honey, Jessica planned it all. She, Lauren and Mike all planned it." Ally whispered. I flinched when she said Mike. My mind flashed back to Mike, what he did. My heart started to race and I knew they all could hear it.

My breathing came back in gasps, I clutched to Ally's hand.

Panic Attack.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I looked up at Ally and locked eyes with hers, pleading with her to help me.

"Listen to me Bella, you are stronger than this. Fight it." Ally held both my hands staring into my eyes. I tried to get my breath back.

"Deep breaths Bella, you can do it. Just like the old times, count it out." I just nodded and took in a deep breath and tried to hold it and released it slowly while counting backwards from ten.

"Good, one more." I did as she said and felt my body return to normal, I blocked out those memories, forcing them in the back of my mind.

"You alright?" Ally whispered to me. I just nodded and mouthed thanks to her. She smiled and hugged me.

"Please let us help you, Bella." She pulled back and looked at me.

"Please," she asked again. I looked deep into her eyes, searching for some kind of sign. All I saw was love, and worry. I nodded. I took a deep breath and regained my voice.

"His name is James Doakes, I found out on Friday that he escaped from prison… he's coming for me." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I took a deep breath and began from the beginning. This would be the first time I've ever told my story. Not even Ally knew all the details about my past, and well she didn't know about the more recent past experiences.

"When I was four my parents were killed by a man named Phillip Dickens…"

"_Mommy, mommy help me!" I screamed and ran into the kitchen where my mom was making a batch of my favorite chocolate chip cookies. She turned around quickly as I ran behind her and wrapped my arms around her leg. _

"_What's the matter princess?" I looked up at her as she wiped her hands on a dish cloth. _

"_The monster's coming mommy!" I screamed as I heard the monsters roar running down the stairs._

"_Where's my little girl. Come out come out wherever you are… the monster's hungry for tiny Bella's." I hid further behind my mommy as the monster walked into the kitchen. _

"_There's my Bella!" he walked forwards as I screamed and clutched onto my mom. _

"_Oh is Daddy scaring you princess?" Mom quickly scooped me up into her arms and protected me from the big bad monster. _

"_It's not daddy mommy, it's the monster and he's coming to eat me." I looked at her with all seriousness._

"_Oh look there's daddy. Daddy, save us from the monster." Mommy gasped and pointed to my daddy. _

"_I'll protect my queen and princess!" he yelled and ran out of the kitchen and into the next room. I could hear my daddy fighting the monster, his shouts and struggles. I wrapped my arms around my mommy's neck and wished for my daddy to be okay. _

"_It's going to be okay baby, daddy is our knight remember." I looked back at my mom and smiled at her. She was right, my daddy was the bestest daddy in the whole wide world and there wasn't nothing that he couldn't do. Mommy and I waited in the kitchen as the room went quiet. _

"_Daddy, are you okay?" I shouted out from the kitchen. I heard the front door slam followed by a loud grunt from my daddy. _

"_Charlie…" my mom walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door. _

"_Renee run!" my daddy screamed. Suddenly there was a loud noise and a scream escaped mine and my mom's mouth. She quickly ran towards the stairs and placed me back on my feet. _

"_Hide Bella, hide and don't come out till I get you." She kissed my forehead and pushed me up the stairs. I ran quickly not wanting to disobey my mom. Just as I reached the top of the stairs I heard another loud noise and a scream from my mom. _

_I knew I should have done what my mom told me to do; I knew I shouldn't have walked back down the stairs. But I couldn't hide knowing that my mommy or daddy was hurt. I slowly crept down the stairs and walked towards the living room. _

_I had played ninja with my daddy lots of time, so I knew where all the good hiding places where. I knew where the creaky floorboards where and I knew where I needed to go. As I slid behind the couch I heard a voice that I had never heard before. _

"_..No the wife was home... yes their both dead… doesn't matter… no there wasn't a kid here… the bitch said the kid was at friend's house... good… bye." _

_I slowly peaked out from behind the couch and saw a man standing over my mommy and daddy. He had a gun in his hand and was wiping a cloth over it. He slowly placed it in my daddy's hand and threw a piece of paper on the table. _

_I quickly hid back behind the couch as the man stood up and looked around the house. He left just as quickly as he arrived. _

"The police found me curled up under my dad's arm. The note that he planted was a suicide letter supposedly from my father. It said that my father found out that my mom was cheating on him so he killed her than he killed himself. It would have worked if not for me..."

"_Come on Bella." I looked up from my daddy's chest and saw a man standing over me holding out his hand. _

"_Come on baby," I held out my arms and he slowly pulled me into his chest. _

"_Johnny…" my voice quivered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Johnny worked for my daddy, he used to let me play with the sirens in his police car. _

"_Looks like it's an open and shut case, fidelity gone wrong, murder suicide." _

"_You're wrong!" Johnny turned around quickly and yelled at a man who was looking over my parents. _

"_Letter says so, and looks like the writing is a match." The dark man stood up and handed the piece of paper from the table and the shopping list that lived on the fridge. _

"_Charlie would never hurt Renee!" Johnny yelled out at the man. _

"_No sign of forced entry, no sign of a struggle. Looks like Renee knew her attacker, seems as though you may be too close to the family there – Deputy Meyers."_

"_Daddy didn't hurt mommy." I yelled at the man. How dare he say that._

"_Take the girl away." He yelled back at Johnny._

"_No daddy didn't hurt mommy, the bad man did." Everyone seemed to stop and looked at me. Johnny turned me around in his arms so that I was looking directly at him._

"_Bella did you see the bad man?" he questioned._

"_Yes, me and daddy were playing monster and daddy was making the monster go away when the front door slammed. Daddy yelled out to mommy to run, but she told me to hide and she went to find daddy." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks remembering my mommy's screams. _

"_He hurt my mommy and daddy." Finally tears ran down my cheeks and the sobs wouldn't stop._

"I managed to give a rough description of the guy and a match was made, camera's caught him catching a flight from Seattle Airport, but he was never found. After that I was placed into foster care, a few families took me in loved me raised me but eventually they all sent me back, no one wanted a troubled child." I swallowed the dread I had in my throat and squeezed on tightly to Ally's hand.

"…One day a family came in, Laurent and Victoria Doakes, a simple couple who couldn't conceive their own child. The women, Victoria chose me, and I stayed with them for a total of five years. They had already adopted another young boy, James. He was three years older than I was and he was the favorite." Alice handed me the pack of tissues and I grabbed one and wiped my eyes. Even though it was useless, the tears just kept falling.

"James was the perfect child, he got everything he wanted and more. After a few years with them, things changed. Laurent got abusive, and he would take everything out on me; I was his personal punching bag." I quickly looked to the ground as my breathing became short and sharp. I felt hands on me quickly, I heard voices that seemed to muffle out in the distance. I looked up and searched for Jasper. I found his eyes, staring back at mine.

"Please…" that's all I could manage to say, he caught on quickly and nodded. I closed my eyes and felt the wave of calm hit me, I agreed with it and let it wash over me. I felt my breathing gain control, my heart slowing down. I took a long breath and opened my eyes, I hadn't realized it but Jasper had replaced Ally's hands and was now sitting in front of me.

"Thank you." I felt a single tear roll down my cheek; this was the first panic attack I was ever able to stop before it even came, if only I could do it on my own without the use of vampire magic.

"Bells, you don't have to talk now, rest a while," he spoke. I shook my head, I needed to get this out I needed to tell someone.

"No please, I have to." They all nodded and Jasper gave my hands a gentle squeeze. I felt the waves of calm still running through me.

"When James turned thirteen he began to start dating this girl, and he started to ask his dad about girls and relationships. That night when James and I came home from school, Laurent decided to give James his own personal sex-ED class... He used my body as a prop. For seven years Laurent abused me, for three years James raped me." I forced back my tears, pushing all the pain and memories to the very back of my mind, with a little help from Jasper.

"Bella honey…" Esme spoke out. I quickly cut her off.

"Please let me finish," she nodded.

"When I was sixteen, I was in school, gym class. We were playing baseball, and I got hit in the stomach by the bat. I collapsed straight away, the night before I had received a heavy beating from both Laurent and James; the coach sent me to the hospital because I had started to bleed, down there. Later that day after surgery I found out that I was pregnant and had a miscarriage. The doctors tried to save my baby but there was too much damage, so much that there was no chance now for me to ever be able to conceive." My hand instantly went to my stomach remembering the once baby boy that lived inside me.

"I named him Carter, the councilors said it was a way of grieving. He'd be almost two now," I smiled through my tears.

"The doctors had called the police and thus investigated the Doakes'. Laurent had skipped town and was never to be found, Victoria got five years, while James was trialed as an adult and was given forty years with no parole. The police sent me into the Witness Protection Agency, my real name is Isabella Marie Turner, and now it's Bella Swan." There was an uncomfortable silence amongst us all.

"Bella what happened before, at your house?" Ally asked.

"Um well, a police officer from Chicago came over just after…school" I looked at Edward. I bit my lip not wanted to continue

"He came to tell me that James had escaped, inside job apparently." I felt the fear rush over me, panic rose up through my skin. I felt Jasper's hand squeeze tightly on mine. But it didn't do me any good this time, my body began to shake. My memories which I had safely locked away were crashing down on me.

"H-he left a-a note for me…" I stuttered out remembering the exact words he said.

_Tick, tock tick tock… _ I heard his voice in my head, surrounding me

"_Your mine now Isabella" His voice echoing in my mind…._

"James…" the only thing I could choke out before my mind was taken.

I felt myself drift away from my conscious body and fall into the depths of my nightmares, I felt the low blows into my stomach, the tearing of my insides, the pounding of my head. I screamed out in pain not able to hold it in anymore.

"_You worthless piece of filth, you don't deserve to live anymore." I felt the stab of his knife tear through my abdomen; my hands flew to my stomach trying to stop the bleeding. _

"_Stop it please," I screamed out, yelling towards James, he stepped closer leaning down in front of my face, he waved the knife in front of my eyes, I watched as the blood trickled down leaving spots on my face. _

"_That's right Isabella, beg for your life, beg me to stop." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain, trying with all my might not to give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear._

_I felt the cold knife graze down my side, causing me to whimper, I held back my tears and pleas of help for it would only make it worse. I watched as my clothes were sliced off, leaving a trail of blood where he cut. Until finally he had me completely defenseless, he took everything from me and he was about to take it again, my one thing that only the love of my life was allowed to take, he took by force. _

"_Don't p-please, d-don't." I all but whispered through the tearing of my insides. I was trapped, I knew that what was happening wasn't real but my mind was stuck inside. Stuck in the memories that haunted my life, there was no way out. _

"_Bella fight it love, fight it." I heard the distance whispers of an angel._

"_I can't, he's too strong," I spoke back. There was nothing that I could do. My mind was trapped, along with my soul._

"_There is nothing that you can do now Isabella, I will kill you along with your little vampire friends," James spat in my face, than slicing my stomach again with his knife._

"_DON'T hurt them please don't hurt them." I called out to James willing him to hurt me only, I would take this pain over and over if it meant saving them. _

"_Bella, he can't hurt us, please fight back, don't give up." My angel called to me once more. I tried to fight, I tried with everything I had, but he had me pinned down, there was blood everywhere and I felt my body grow weaker and weaker by the second. I looked up at James, he had the sinister grin on his face, telling me that this was never going to end, and I was in this for life. _

"_You're not real, you don't exist, you're not real, you don't exist." I whispered to myself, something my mom used to tell me about monsters._

_I watched James finish me off, pulling out of me he replaced himself with the tip of his knife, cutting at my already turn insides. I watched as his eyes drew back to mine, but they were different, they we no longer the dark black eyes I was used to they changed. Rimmed on the outside of his eyes was a red border, blood red. The red seem to grow thicker and thicker until they possessed his entire eyes. I felt the last deep stab inside of me, before giving into the darkness. _

**RPOV**

"Carlisle what's going on, the sedative should have worked by now." I held onto Bella's hand with all my might, her nails digging into my skin. If I were human my hand would be broken right now. I listened and watched my sister scream out in pain, her body jolting in pain.

"She's already had a double dosage anymore and it will kill her!" Carlisle shouted out, Jasper had his hands on Bella's face trying to calm her down, but he was being rejected from her.

"Bella please-please fight it, fight it baby." I whispered into her ear. I loud scream erupted from her lips and I watched as Edward paced in front of us. I knew he cared about her, we all felt helpless, there wasn't anything we could do to calm her, to break her out of her trance.

"Don't please, don't." I heard her whisper out, tears streaming down the side of her face. I saw Edward walk forward and replaced Jasper's hands.

"Bella fight it love, fight it." He whispered to her, I saw Bella's eyes look around frantically under her eye lids.

"I can't, he's too strong." She whispered back. Everyone was stunned, Edward broke through to her… _keep going please help her Edward…_

"DON'T hurt them please don't hurt them," she all but screamed out.

"Bella, he can't hurt us, please fight back, don't give up." Edward leant down and kissed her forehead… Bella relaxed for a second, before a loud scream erupted from her lips.

"You're not real, you don't exist, you're not real, you don't exist." She whispered and shook her head. She was fighting, fighting back. She had one final scream and her body jolted up, her hands clenched onto mine and Edward's screaming.

**BPOV**

My eyes widened as I took in my surroundings, I wasn't in the dirty old attic, I wasn't naked, I wasn't bleeding I was safe. My breath came out in short sharp intakes, beads of sweat ran down my face, mixed with my tears. I heard the calling of my name in the distance, I felt two hands on the side of my face, my eyes focused on a pair of golden orbs. They drew me in, I was drawn to the safety of the orbs. My eyes focused on the owner and focused on Edward right in front of me.

"Bella…" his voice broke through, calling to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself into the safety of his arms. I clung to him with everything I had, I buried my face in his neck and let my pain take over.

"Please don't hurt me, please." I whispered into his neck. I could feel his strong warm arms wrap around my body pulling me closer to his, his soft rises of his breath helping me relax. He sat there with me in his lap and rocked me back and forth while rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Never, I promise." He whispered back to me, this brought on another round of sobs.

"He's back, Edward; he's going to find me." The fear and panic rose up through my body, my breathing hectic.

"I'll keep you safe Bella, he won't hurt you anymore." I felt his lips on my forehead and my eyes closed and absorbed it all in.

"Promise?" I whimpered out.

"I Promise," he answered back…

I felt my whole body grow weaker by the second, my eyes struggling to stay open.

"The sedative is taking effect, she needs to rest Edward." I heard Carlisle speak out, they sedated me, they tried to drug me. I heard my heart race, beating out of my chest.

"No - no, Bella. We're not going to hurt you; we were just trying to break you out of the trance. No one is going to hurt you, your safe now." I heard Ally, but her voice drifted off into the air. I felt my body being moved, lying down and a blanket being placed on top of me, trying to keep me warm.

"Ally…" I spoke to her, I heard a chuckle but ignored it.

"Yes Belly?"

"Where's my toy?" I asked her, she knew I always slept with my toys. They kept away the bad dreams, why wasn't it here.

"Which one do you want Belly?" which one did I want, hmm I wanted the one that kept me safe, the one they made me happy.

"Any will do," I heard laughing.

"Why laughing at me, Ro-Rose-Ally Hale I want my toy!" I spoke to her sternly, I couldn't quite see her but I knew where she was.

"It's okay Belly your vampire's here." I reached out my hands and held my arms open for him, opening and closing my fists for her to hurry up.

"I'm right here Bella," I heard my vampire whisper behind me. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and drag me into his safety bubble.

"Sleep well my love," I felt his lips connect with mine and I drifted off into the alluring colours of my dreams.

* * *

_**Review Guys**_


	5. Poll

**_Hey guys sorry for the fake update!!_**

**_But lately over each of my stories havent been really getting a response_**

**_i know ppl dont like review!!_**

**_SOOO i thought i'd try it this way_**

**_I have a poll... telll me which stories you want me to update more...._**

**_And review as well but i guess_**

**_A girl can dream ;)_**

**_Thanks, and sorry again Kel  
_**


	6. Peter Pan

**_New Chappy :D_**

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only._

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Ally…" I spoke to her, I heard a chuckle but ignored it._

_"Yes Belly?"_

_"Where's my toy?" I asked her, she knew I always slept with my toys. They kept away the bad dreams, why wasn't it here._

_"Which one do you want Belly?" which one did I want, hmm I wanted the one that kept me safe, the one they made me happy._

_"Any will do," I heard laughing._

_"Why laughing at me, Ro-Rose-Ally Hale I want my toy!" I spoke to her sternly, I couldn't quite see her but I knew where she was._

_"It's okay Belly your vampire's here." I reached out my hands and held my arms open for him, opening and closing my fists for her to hurry up._

_"I'm right here Bella," I heard my vampire whisper behind me. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and drag me into his safety bubble._

_"Sleep well my love," I felt his lips connect with mine and I drifted off into the alluring colours of my dreams._

* * *

_**And Now...****  
**_

I woke up to a soft melody playing in the air. This was not what I was used to, things didn't seem normal. I played back everything that I could remember, I remember talking with Alice and Ally about our weekend, I remember Mike. My pulse started to race, I remember running home, James… Ally….

I felt arms around me tighten. I started to panic, he had me. He found me.

"Shh Bella it's ok, it's just me." I heard the angel like voice, it was Edward. I opened my eyes and there confirming my theory was my angel staring back at me.

"Edward, you're here," I all but asked. He nodded.

"I'm here," I felt my body relax in his arms. I was safe, he didn't find me. We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Bells you awake?" Ally walked into the room and I sat up quickly as she walked over to the bed. Edward stood up and excused himself from the room, leaving Ally and I alone.

"How you feel honey?" Ally said putting a stray curl behind my ear. I just shrugged, really I had no idea how I was feeling.

"Oh Belly, it's going to be okay. Trust me." She held onto my hands and gave them a squeeze.

"How can you say that Ally, he's out there right now looking for me and he won't stop, he won't ever stop." I tried to fight back the tears, I lifted my head to face the roof hoping gravity would help them stop. But it was no use, I felt it break the barrier and roll down the side of my face.

"Oh honey,'' I felt her arms wrap around me. I felt like screaming, my tears were now streaming down my face. I hated that he had this power over me, one word out of him and I've headed for the hills.

"What happened to the old me Ally, I never used to take crap from anyone. You taught me that, you taught me how to be brave, how to fight. Where'd she go?" I whispered looking down at our enjoined hands.

"She's still here, she's deep down. She appeared that day in the cafeteria when you threw pasta all over that bitch. She appeared the day when she talked down Emmett about the rumors, that is the Bella I grew up with." Ally looked at me directly in the eyes as she spoke. There was not an inch of doubt in her voice, she knew I was still there somewhere; I just had to find it.

But how can I find her? Where would I even start to look? I felt Ally start to poke my leg obviously trying to get my attention. I ignored her and went back to my train of thought, if she appeared that day with Jessica than why can't I find her now? I kept my eyes closed but I could still feel Ally's annoying poking going on.

Why did I want to hurt Jessica so much?

_Why because she was humiliating you, she could see the truth. I was in fact a lonely old orphan who had no mom or dad. She hit me where it hurts._

But you're not lonely, you have Ally back.

I shifted my body slightly giving Ally the hint to stop touching me when I'm in thought.

I was angry yes, is that how she comes back? When I'm angry or hurt?

_Well Mike was both annoying you and hurting you and you softened like butter and ran. Nice strength there sweetheart!_

Yeah shut up brain.

_Well it's true; you know what you only started to defend yourself when Ally was around. Did you realise that. Maybe you need to grow some fucken balls and accept her help, accept all their help and get back to being that hard ass bitch that you both know and love. _

"Seriously Ally would you fucken stop doing that I'm trying to concentrate!" I stood up from the bed and shoved her hand away from me. Ally started giggling as I turned my back to her and then I froze, I understood.

"You were poking me just to get my back up?" I looked at her absolutely shocked.

"Just trying to re-teach you," Ally shrugged as I remembered the exact moment when she was teaching me.

"_Come on, Belly, yell back." Ally was trying to teach me self-defense and it just was not working._

"_I can't Ally," I felt the small tears break through my eyes as I felt defeated. There wasn't a single part of my body that had the guts to stand up to anyone, or better yet to stand up for myself. _

"_Yes you can Belly, you can do anything you put your mind too." Ally sat down next to me and tucked my loose curl behind my ear. _

"_Leave me along Ally, I'm not a good friend you shouldn't want to be around me." I wiped a fallen tear away with the back of my hand. _

"_Rosalie! Get your ass out here right now!" both of our heads flicked up as we saw Michael standing in the doorway. _

"_Piss off Michael or you're going to get hurt." Ally stood up and stepped in front of me. Michael was new to the Centre and he had already picked a fight with me last week and Ally stepped in to save me. The Centre leader had managed to stop Michael from fighting back against Ally, but he got into so much trouble and now he was back to settle the score._

"_This is my Centre and you will follow by my rules." Michael stepped forwards as Ally pushed me back gently. _

"_Piss off Michael, leave us alone." Ally spoke with full confidence, not a waver in her voice. _

"_Not my style." He stepped closer towards us and he reached out for Ally's arm. She quickly turned out of it and pushed him away. I quickly did what I always did and ran to the corner and hide my face in my knees and counted to ten, just like Ally had taught me. _

_I kept my eyes closed and tried to block out all the sounds I was hearing. My whole body seemed to stiffen when I heard Ally whimper. I slowly lifted my head and noticed Michael sitting on top of Ally's stomach and he held her arms above her head. _

"_Bella Run!" Ally screamed out when she noticed my eyes on hers. I could feel my body shaking as I watched Michael turn around and smirk at me. _

"_Your next sweetheart," he groaned and looked back down at Ally who was fighting with everything she had to get away. I closed my eyes and wished that this would all go away, that Michael would go away and leave us alone. Why wasn't anyone helping us, why wasn't anyone helping Ally? _

"_Please stop," Ally whimpered as my eyes flew back to hers. I looked down at her face and saw the redness in her eyes, the tears running down her cheeks and that was all I needed. Ally had done everything to protect me and now it was my time to protect her. _

_I pushed back off the wall and threw myself onto Michael's back, my arms went around his neck and we both rolled to the ground. With all my weight I pushed myself so that I was sitting on top of him, much like he was doing to Ally all but five seconds ago._

"_Stupid bitch!" he groaned ready to push me off but not before I pulled my fist back and threw it right into his nose. _

"Ahhhh I've had enough. I'm not going to let some psycho control my life. He can rot in hell for all I care, he is not going to stop me from having fun." Ally stepped back, a wicked smile spread on her face.

"What!" I questioned her.

"Nothing, nothing. Just good to see my Bella back," she giggled.

"Whatever," I shrugged.

"No its not whatever, I taught you well my young grasshopper and now you are back and ready to kick some ass!" Ally squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That's right, now go make me some breakfast bitch." I playfully slapped her arm.

"Alright, pimp, what you want?" she nudged her head up to me playing along.

"I want steak, I want raw steak. Add some pepper spray for flavor. Cause I'm Chuck Norris," we both fell onto the floor in fits of laughter.

"What's going on here?" we both looked up and noticed Alice standing in the doorway.

"Hey Pixie," we both said in unison. We turned out heads to look at each and then burst out in bigger fits of laughter.

"What's going on in here?" she questioned walking in further as our laughter quieted down. Ally and I looked at each and burst out laughing, again.

"Well I'm Chuck Norris and this here is my bitch. And you missy are my pixie. And we're all going off to Nederland to live happily ever after."

"Are you guys drunk?" she questioned again. I quickly stood up and grabbed onto Alice's hands, and started prancing around in a circle. She finally caught on and jumped around with us. I jumped onto the bed.

"No I'm Peter Pan, I shall take down Caption Hook with my trusty girl, Wendy." I held my hand out to Ally and she jumped onto the bed next to me.

"And who could forget her trust fairy, Tinkerbelle." Ally pulled Alice up on the bed and we started jumping around. Suddenly Jasper walked through the door.

"GASP! Protect thy Tinkerbelle. You shall never get her Captain Hook!" I quickly grabbed the nearest thing as a weapon. Which was a hairbrush.

"On guard!" I pulled it out pretending that I was drawing my sword.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jasper walked closer.

"Get back you evil fiend! You will never take my fairy from me!" I thrust my weapon towards him and he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh Peter don't let him take me!" Alice gripped to my arm.

"Don't fret my fairy he will never take you." Just then Emmett walked in and looked even more shocked than Jasper, I mean Captain Cook.

"Oh no its Smee Captain Cook's first mate! Protect thy Wendy!"

"Jazz what's going on?" Emmett whispered to Jasper. He looked at him and just shrugged.

"I think Bella is Peter Pan, Rose is Wendy and Alice is Tinkerbelle. And I'm Captain Cook and your Smee," Emmett nodded still confused.

"Is there still morphine in her system?" I quickly picked up a pillow and launched it straight at Emmett's head.

"So than shall we take our women?" Emmett asked Jasper. They both looked back to us and stepped forward.

"Never, I shall fight to the death!" I jumped forward to the edge of the bed, hairbrush armed but in true Bella style my foot caught on the bed covers and I fell forwards. I braced for the impact but I fell into the strong arms of my hero. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Ahhh it's the evil Crocodile! Back to the boat!" I jumped out of Edward's arms as Ally pulled me back onto the bed.

"Quick Crocodile EAT CAPTAIN COOK!" Edward looked confused looking back and forth between us all. He didn't say anything, he just stood there. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Ed-ward… you're meant to eat Jasper and Emmett!" I whined.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're the crocodile! Haven't you ever seen Peter Pan?" he looked back and me and shook his head.

"GASP!" I put the back of my hand against my forehead and fell backwards onto the bed, pretending to faint.

"BELLA!" All the boys yell in unison. I sat back on my elbows and looked at the sparkly golden eyes staring back at me.

"TO THE VIDEO STORE!" Ally grabbed my hand along with Alice and we ran out of the room leaving the boys gob smacked.

"I think the morphine is still in her system." I heard Edward speak.

"That's what I said," Emmett yelled out from the top of the staircase.

"I HEARD THAT!" I screamed from the bottom.

We ran down into the kitchen and I saw Esme in there by the stove.

"Oh my god, eggs and Bacon!" I shouted running over to Esme and hugging her.

"Well, good morning dear, and how are you feeling?" Esme asked. I sat down on the stool next to the bench.

"Great actually…" she placed a plate full of food in front of me and my mouth watered just looking at it.

"Esme you didn't have to do all this," she shrugged it off and started to clean up.

"It's my pleasure dear, I haven't cooked for anyone in for so long. It makes me happy to be able to do it again." I took one bite of the bacon and moaned.

"Oh god, if you can cook like this every time. I'll let you cook for me for the rest of my life! This is amazing!" She smiled walking to me and kissing my forehead.

"My pleasure Bella."

"Oh no, it's not Bella anymore its Peter Pan." Ally walked into and placed a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Thanks Wendy," I chuckled. Esme just smiled at us.

"You're welcome Peter, but where is Tinkerbelle with your outfit for the day?"

"Right here," Alice came skipping into the room wearing a gorgeous sparkly golden dress. The skirt was pointing out like a mini tutu and she even had the matching wings placed on her back.

We all stopped and stared at Alice. She was prancing around in her dress. Jasper walked in at exactly the wrong time as she grabbed his hand and started dancing with him. Jasper had only pure love in his eyes.

I couldn't look much longer, I only wished to have someone like that. Someone who loved me for me, for all the good and the bad. I sighed and went back to my breakfast. By the time I had finished my breakfast I had cleaned up and walked back into the living room. Everyone was sitting down in their partners. I jumped down next to Edward, the only single person the only single seat spare.

"I still can't believe you've never seen Peter Pan," I looked up at him and he laughed awkwardly.

"Oh my god, we are so going shopping, and then we can buy Peter Pan and come home and get pizza and then watch movies all night. Well we can watch Peter Pan first and then we can watch scary movies cause it would be dark, oh and we can play games like truth and dare… or we can play that at the mall that would make things interesting. So what you think? Fun yeah?" Alice looked at each and every one of us before stopping on me for an answer.

"Uh yeah sure sounds good?" I answered more like a question than an answer.

"Awesome, okay let's go get ready." She ran to me and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet.

"And you think I'm on morphine," I all but mumbled to Edward. I heard him laugh and Alice growl. _God what have I created!_

Two hours of torture, TWO BLOODY HOURS of curling irons, foundation, eye liner, lip gloss and I was finally done. Dressed and ready for the shops. I would normally have gone in a pair of trackies and a hoodie but noooo Alice had me in black skinny jeans, a blue halter top and a black leather jacket.

Oh and don't forget my black combat boots, I have no idea what look Alice had me going for but it worked, and damn I liked it.

We all walked down the stairs dressed and ready, we headed out to the cars and realized that we all wouldn't fit in one car.

"Alright who goes where," Alice asked looking at all of us.

"I say Bella stays with me," Edward spoke up first.

"No I think we should go half-half," Emmett spoke up, we rolled our eyes at him.

"No shit Sherlock that's how it works," Jasper mocked.

"Wanna take this outside -JAZZ!" Emmett grunted.

"Dude look around you, we are outside!" Jasper spread his arms out proving to Emmett that we were in fact outside.

"Okay - okay enough, let's settle this fair and square scissors paper rock," everyone nodded. I winked to the girls and the nodded.

"Scissors paper…" we all shook our fists in a circle.

"BOMB!" I shouted. Alice, Ally and I ran towards Alice's Porsche' and got in quickly.

"DRIVE – DRIVE - DRIVE!" I shouted to Alice and within that second she had it floored down the drive way and past the stunned boys. We cracked up laughing waiting for the boys to finally react.

"How long Ali?" I asked.

"Thirty six seconds, Edward will be first to react," we burst out laughing.

When we got to the mall the boys had managed to catch up to us, just. Alice had linked arms with both me and Ally and we walked arm in arm into the mall.

"Wow this place is huge!" I gasped as I walked in and literally did a three-sixty, taking in all the shops, and the sales and everything.

"It's like you've never been to a mall before?" I turned back to face Alice.

"Well nothing like this before. This is unreal!" Alice started to get as excited as I was.

"Come on Belly, let's go shopping," Ally skipped forward and dragged me into the first shop we spotted.

Four hours we spent running around moving from shop to shop and buying whatever we wanted. By the time we sat down for lunch, well lunch for me that is we were starting to come to the conclusion our limit was slowly coming to an end.

"Dammit, I only have two thousand left on my card. Stupid Carlisle, making me have a fifty thousand limit. I mean how is a girl meant to live off that!" I struggled to keep my coke in my mouth when I heard her limit. Fifty thousand dollars!

"I guess the days over then huh," I was actually kind of sad. I mean I didn't mind shopping not when you were with your two best girlfriends, even though we were spending way too much money, it was fun.

"Well it doesn't have to be," Ally held up a credit card, I looked closer at it and it said Emmett Cullen.

"Ally, you didn't!" she smiled and nodded.

"Boyfriends shout people!" Alice nodded and held up a credit card with Jasper's name on it. I couldn't help but laugh and them both. I'm sure both of their boyfriends wouldn't care at all about them using their card but it was funny that they stole them off of them anyway.

"Where to next, my ladies?" I asked.

"Well I think we should get our cards back for starters," we all turned around and there were our boys standing there with hands on their hips staring at us. I looked at Ally who looked at me than Alice.

"RUN!" we both screamed and we all split up in different directions. I could feel Edward on my tail, I ran faster and faster. People started to look at us weirdly, some moved out of the way for us. I heard the squeal of Alice, she'd been caught. I knew Ally was fast, but Emmett was strong. I found the perfect hiding spot, I ran straight into the lingerie shop. The girl down the back of the store gave me a funny look but waved at me. I ran straight to her, and she held open a change room curtain for me.

"Thanks," I smiled at her and hid inside. I waited for a moment, waiting for the moment Edward would catch up with me.

"I'm sorry sir, but you shouldn't be back here," I heard the young girl from behind the curtain.

"Please, I'm looking for my girlfriend." I froze. That was not the voice I was expecting, that was not the voice of the man who was following me. That was the voice of my nightmares. I cringed back into the corner, trying to hide myself away.

* * *

**_So what you think?_**


	7. A Girl needs her Dad

**_Here we go next chappy!_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Where to next, my ladies?" I asked._

_"Well I think we should get our cards back for starters," we all turned around and there were our boys standing there with hands on their hips staring at us. I looked at Ally who looked at me than Alice._

_"RUN!" we both screamed and we all split up in different directions. I could feel Edward on my tail, I ran faster and faster. People started to look at us weirdly, some moved out of the way for us. I heard the squeal of Alice, she'd been caught. I knew Ally was fast, but Emmett was strong. I found the perfect hiding spot, I ran straight into the lingerie shop. The girl down the back of the store gave me a funny look but waved at me. I ran straight to her, and she held open a change room curtain for me._

_"Thanks," I smiled at her and hid inside. I waited for a moment, waiting for the moment Edward would catch up with me._

_"I'm sorry sir, but you shouldn't be back here," I heard the young girl from behind the curtain._

_"Please, I'm looking for my girlfriend." I froze. That was not the voice I was expecting, that was not the voice of the man who was following me. That was the voice of my nightmares. I cringed back into the corner, trying to hide myself away._

* * *

**_And now..._**

"I'm sorry sir but you're just going to have to wait outside for her." I heard a huff followed by retreating footsteps. I sighed. I waited a few more minutes and then I saw the curtain move slightly and the girl popped her head in, she stepped all the way in and closed the curtain behind her.

"I'm Angela, your Bella right?" I just nodded.

"Don't worry I'm not a stalker, I go to Forks High. You're new right?" I let out my breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thanks by the way, for hiding me," she nodded and sat down next to me.

"What's going on Bella, I for one know that that guy is not your boyfriend," I nodded and felt a few tears well up in my eyes.

"He's not. Far from it actually," I slightly laughed. She was about to question me when I heard his voice.

"Bella, Bella!" it was Edward. I ripped back the curtain and ran straight to him. His arms wrapped around me instantly.

"Hey, what's wrong," I shook my head against his chest.

"Hey Edward," I didn't move. I knew Angela was behind me.

"Hey Angela… any idea what happened?"

"She ran in here, and I hid her in the change rooms. Than some guy came in and claimed to be her boyfriend, but I knew he wasn't. I've seen you together and so I told him he had to leave." I felt Edward's arms stiffen around me. I felt a finger lift my chin.

"Was it him?" I just nodded.

"Is everything ok?" I turned around slightly to face Angela. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I looked at her. Her eyes filled with nothing by love and care, she really was a beautiful person on the inside and out. I stepped out of Edward's arms and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Thank you, Ange." I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Anytime, but Bella what's going on. Why was that guy here?" I looked back at Edward and he gave me a slight nod of approval.

"He's a guy from my past. I had to change in order to hide from him, but he seems to keep finding me. Please Ange if you ever EVER see him again. Call the cops, run. Do whatever it takes to get far _far _away from him. Promise me," I looked at her dead in the eyes. I saw a small flash of fear as she nodded.

"I promise, but you're kind of scaring me Bella," she whispered. I gave her another quick hug before stepping back to Edward.

"What time do you finish up Angela?" Edward asked. Ange looked at the clock and back to us.

"In about an hour," she looked back and stared at the clock.

"Would you like to come over to ours tonight, maybe we can talk some things out?" I nodded in agreement with Edward. I liked Angela a lot, I felt like I could trust her and the last thing I wanted was for her to end up one of James' victims.

"I'd like that," she smiled at me.

"Ok well we'll see you back here in an hour and you can follow us," she nodded.

Edward walked me out of the shop slowly, his arms still wrapped strongly around my waist. As soon as we stepped out of the shop I heard mine and Edward's names being yelled. I turned back and saw Ally and everyone else smiling back at us. As soon as Ally saw me her smile faded. She started to walk slowly towards me before she picked up into a run. She had her arms wrapped around me in a second.

"He was here wasn't he?" I just nodded into her.

"God I'm going to fucken kill that asswhole!" I looked up and saw Emmett fuming.

"Bells, I think it's time we called the police." Jasper stepped forward and gave me a quick hug. I nodded.

"I have the number of the cop from Phoenix, told me to call him if I heard anything," they all nodded.

We all sat down outside of Ange's store and waited for her to finish. Ally and Alice were happy to have her come over, they really liked her too. Apparently she was really shy at school and she didn't have many friends. Well that was about to change, she was now one of my most trusted friends and she had definitely won the hearts of every Cullen here.

When Ange had finished she followed us back to the Cullen's house, as soon as I got inside I all but collapsed onto the couch. I squeezed my eyes closed trying to banish the memories that were threatening to spill out. I lay there reciting the song my dad used to sing to me when I was scared. There wasn't much I remembered of my parents, but that song always stuck with me. From when I was alone, to when I missed them, to when I was suffering. And now of all times I needed him the most, I wanted my dad here. I needed my daddy.

"Chicago PD, this is Irene speaking how can I help you?" a cheery voice spoke through the phone to me.

"Hi um… Is De-Detective Marc Thomas available, please?" I spoke into the phone, my hand was shaking violently.

"Just one moment please," I heard the typical music of being on hold play through the receiver. I placed it on speaker as I was sure that I wouldn't be able to hold onto the phone for much longer.

"This is Detective Marc Thomas speaking…" I heard his voice. Flashes of memories of the time he spoke to me at the house. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Hello…" His voice sounded confused and I tried to speak again but nothing, all the words were caught inside my throat. I looked at Edward for help.

"Ah Hi my name is Edward Cullen, and I'm calling on behalf of Bella Swan," Edward spoke out with the clearest of all voices.

"Uh Mr Cullen, what can I do for you? Is everything alright with Isabella?" Ally grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Yes, she is physically fine. However I think we should perhaps arrange a meeting." Edward spoke fluently and without fault.

"Is Isabella there now, may I speak with her?" Edward looked and me and nodded.

"You are actually on speaker at the moment she can hear you along with the rest of our family." I heard Marc clear his throat.

"H-Hello Marc," I spoke, my voice broke seemingly twice in the matter of two words.

"Ah Isabella, how are you?" He sounded a little relieved to hear my voice.

"I'm ok-ay."

"I'm presuming that the Cullen family knows of your _situation_?" he used the word situation lightly, trying not to give anything away in case they knew of nothing of my past.

"Yes sir." I felt Ally squeeze my hand slightly and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Very well then, now I must ask, are you comfortable with them hearing this conversation?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then, have you heard anything regarding James?" I felt the lump in my throat rise, I literally felt sick to my stomach. Flashes of memories, his face plastered my eyes.

"Yes sir." My voice was starting to lose some of its strength that it had almost thirty seconds ago. I looked over and noticed Carlisle stepping forward.

"He has managed to contact her at her house and also followed her at the mall." Carlisle placed a hand on top of Ally's and mine and smiled down at me. His smile reminded me of my fathers, he was truly acting like my father right now.

"And who may I be speaking to?" Marc spoke out.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle spoke fluently.

"Ah Doctor Cullen, what may I ask have you come across?" Marc kept a full professional tone.

"I believe that this matter should be spoken in person rather than over the phone if at all possible?" Carlisle questioned.

"Oh course, I can be there by tomorrow evening if that would suite?" Carlisle nodded.

"That would be great, thank you."

We left Carlisle with Marc to organize finer details while the rest of us went upstairs. We all sat on Edward's new large bed all huddled together, no one said anything, no one had too. I sat in Edward's lap as Alice and Ally held onto my hands. I could feel the soothing waves from Jasper and for once I allowed them to take over me. Emmett was trying to lighten the mood with jokes and funny faces but at this point in time there wasn't much that could change my mood.

"Alright, how about a movie?" Alice piped up. We all looked at her gob smacked. Our sullen moods were suddenly changed all to an over excited pixie. I just shrugged, there wasn't much I really wanted to do but lie down and fall asleep and dream about nothing.

"What about this-" Alice held up a dvd and I couldn't help but smile.

"When did you manage to get it?" I spoke for the first time since the phone call.

"Oh, I have my ways," she smiled and put in the dvd of Peter Pan. I snuggled deeper into Edwards lap as he wrapped the blanket around me. I felt my eye lids slowly drifting off and I knew that it was not only me that was doing it but Jasper. It was almost the end of the movie and my favorite line was on.

"I do believe in fairies…" I whispered into Edward before drifting off into the darkness.

"_Wake up Isabella…" _I heard an echoing voice in the darkness. I opened my eyes but there was still no light, only blackness. I sat up and tried to find anything, where was my bed.

"_Edward!" I called out. But I heard nothing. _

"_ALLY!" I yelled out. My panic started to rise, my breathing grew hectic._

"_Shhhh Isabella we are together now… no one can find us…" I heard his voice in the darkness around me. He found me, again._

"_Get away from me!" I screamed._

"_Now, now, Isabella. That's not very nice behavior is it?" I heard his voice behind me. I felt my body shift away from his voice. _

"_Leave me alone… ALLY!" I screamed out. I felt a burning sensation across my cheek. _

"_See what you made me do?" I heard his voice from my left. _

"_HELP!" I screamed out again, tears rising to my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. _

"_No one can ever save you now Isabella, you are all mine." I felt his hands on my skin and screamed out. I screamed for my life. _

"Bella, Bella wake up it's just a dream." I pulled back my eyes and sat up quickly. I looked around and found Jasper sitting next to me. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I took in my surroundings.

"He found me Jazz," he moved closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"He will never touch you again, I promise." I felt a sob rise to my throat and I tried to stop it, tried with all my might not to break down again. Every time I cried he would win, with ever tear that shed he won.

"Where's Ally, I need her." I felt his arms wrapped tightly around me. A wave of calm hit me, but didn't have the same effect as what it did last night.

"They went to hunt. I can call her to see if she can come back?" I shook my head.

"No, she needs to hunt. I can't let her starve because of me," he nodded.

"What can I do Bella, anything?" he sat closer and wiped away a stray tear.

"Just distract me, please." This seemed to stump him, I doubt he had ever been asked to be a distraction before for something so different as this.

"Uh… Want to do our math homework?" he asked slightly laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too, the one thing Jazz new well enough, but math really was not going to help me today.

"Yeah I'm not that desperate," I choked through my tears.

"I guess math is worse than most things in this world," he placed a lose curl behind my ear.

"Would you have a pencil and paper?" he nodded and left quickly and within a second he was back with a huge sketch book and a box of all different types of pencils and pastels.

"Alice…" with that one word I knew instantly why he had this. She would have seen it, known that I needed this. He handed me the book and placed the box next to me.

"I'm guessing you like to be alone while you draw?" I smiled weakly at him, sure I preferred to be alone but I wasn't going to kick him out.

"Don't feel guilty Bella, I'll be down stairs if you need me. Just speak and I will hear you," he winked and left the room.

I wrapped the blanket around me and looked at the blank piece of paper sitting in my lap. I had no idea what I wanted to draw, what would help be through this at the moment. So I just started to draw what was in front of me. I drew the old antique chair that was in the corner with the pillow placed up neatly in the corner. I looked down at my sketch but it was awful. Nothing like the picture in front of me. I groaned and rip the page out of the book and threw it at the wall.

I tried again, and again. Different images, random things that would come into my mind but they all turned into crap! I was getting really frustrated nothing would work. I was losing my mind!

I threw the pencil across the room and screamed out in frustration. I flopped back onto my pillows and placed another one over my face. Suddenly I heard a soft melody coming from downstairs. I pulled the pillow off my face and sat up trying to listen carefully.

The song was beautiful, it was a piano. I had no idea that Jasper could play let alone so well. I closed my eyes and just let the music take over me. I picked up a pencil and just started to draw, I had no conscious mind on what I was drawing but it just felt right so I kept going.

"Wow." My head snapped up and I saw Edward standing next to me. I looked back down at the picture and I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. There in front of me was a perfect sketch of Edward and I. We were sitting in the middle of a field of flowers, the sun was shining and he had his arms wrapped around me, holding me against his body.

"Wow." I repeated Edward's word as I gasped down at the picture. It was perfect, beautiful, romantic it was the dream I had been having.

"Did Ally take you there?" I looked up into Edward's golden eyes and questioned him.

"This place exists?" he smiled his breathtaking smile and nodded.

"Would you like to go there?" I smiled widely and nodded. I couldn't wait I wanted to go there, now, right now. I swung my legs off the bed stood up, as soon as my body reached the upright position it slowly started to fall backwards.

"Steady there," Edward caught my arm and brought me back to my feet.

"Thanks, head rush." I laughed and grabbed my jacket and shoes and put them on. I looked at the clock and noticed it was just past eleven.

"What time was Marc arriving?"

"Carlisle and Esme are picking him up at the airport at five, so he should be here around seven." I nodded. I held out my hand to Edward and he grabbed it willingly and led me down the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" I turned around and saw Ally standing behind us with her arms crossed over her chest, very mother material, I felt the blush rise to my cheeks when I noticed her looking down at Edward's and my hand entwined together.

"Um just um going for a walk?" it came out like a question. _Damn I was no good at lying to her_. She lifted her eyebrows at me. _Yep she caught me._

"Bella may I speak to you for a moment?" she held out her hand and nudged her head into the direction of her room. I sighed and nodded.

"And no listening Edward," she spat at him. I followed Ally into her room and she shut the door behind me.

"Okay spill," I groaned and collapsed onto her bed.

"Bella…" I sat up and looked at her, she had her arms crossed over her chest and she was glaring at me. If I was any normal person that never met Ally before I would be scared out of my mind by just looking at her. But I knew Ally and she had little if not no effect on me when she glared.

"There's nothing going on, honestly." _well I didn't think anything was going on._

"Oh really so you and Edward weren't just holding hands and going on a romantic walk together?" I just shrugged.

"Bells tell me, do you like him?" she sat down next to me holding both of my hands in hers.

"Is he here?" she shook her head.

"Do you have feelings for him?" she asked again.

"Yes…" I barely whispered.

"Even after knowing what we are?" I looked at her shocked.

"Ally, I love you all no matter what you are, I thought we went through this," she smiled weakly at me.

"Bells, its one to accept who we are, but it's another to fall in love with one of us."

"No Ally it's not. It doesn't matter to me that you're a vampire. That he's a vampire. He's smart and caring and he's always there for me. When you guys left I couldn't stop thinking about him, it wasn't until Jasper played the piano that I finally understood what I was thinking about. What he really meant to me. Ally I think I'm falling for him, hard." I finally locked eyes with her trying to gage her reaction.

"He likes you to you know," this time I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Be serious Ally, he couldn't like me. I'm just a- a human, plain."

"Jesus Bells you are anything but plain. You will see. Now go have fun!" she lightly pushed me off the bed and towards the door. I laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"Thanks sis," I smiled at her then walked out the door. As I walked down the stairs Edward appeared out of nowhere and held out his hand to me.

"Ready?" I nodded.

"Yep," I grabbed his hand and he led me outside.

"Are we walking?" I questioned him. He looked puzzled for a moment.

"Um – ah – we don't have to?" he spoke nervously.

"Is there another way?" I knew there was, but doing it this way was a lot more enjoyable.

"Well I could always give you a ride," he started to catch onto my little game and smirked at me. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Alright, you asked for it." He laughed and then suddenly I felt my body being lifted off the ground. I opened my eyes and I realized I was now sitting on Edward's back.

"Hold on tight," he laughed then took off. At first I kept my eyes closed, but after the fear and adrenaline took over and I finally had the guts to open my eyes I couldn't help but laugh, it was as though I was flying I could feel the wind whip through my hair, the colours of the forest fly past me like a blur. My eyes started to water with the cold wind rushing past me, but I loved it. I felt like I was floating, like I was free.

I screamed out in enjoyment. This was better than any rollercoaster. I could feel Edward's body laugh underneath me. He finally started to slow down to a casual jog and then to a fast walk.

"So what do you think? Like my way of travel?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yep, I'd travel the Edward express any day." I placed my head on top of Edward's shoulder and smiled into his neck. I swear I felt him shiver beneath me.

"Well allow me to be your personal shofar." I felt his grip on me loosen slightly. I looked up and noticed that the forest trees were starting to thin out, there was a clearing just ahead. I held my grip around Edward's neck tighter, not wanting him to let me go. I felt his hands around my legs tighten and bounced me higher onto his back.

"_Daddy, run faster!" I gripped onto daddy's neck tighter as he ran around the backyard. _

"_Hold on princess," my daddy laughed as he started spinning around in a circle with me still on his back. _

"We're almost there," he interrupted my thoughts as he stepped through the last tree line and into the clearing. Although it wasn't quite a clearing it was a meadow, flowers, trees, life everywhere. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breathe.

"Breathe Bella," he whispered into me. I took a deep breath and looked back at the meadow. Flowers were everywhere, the sun shining down on the perfect little world here. Edward didn't move, but I wanted to go further I wanted to see more.

"Come on Edward," I urged him slightly. I didn't want to sound like a whiney five year old but I really wanted to go in there alone, I wanted to play out my picture.

"Bella the suns out," I groaned.

"I forgot sorry," I went to slip off his back but he didn't let me go.

"It won't hurt me, but it's something you haven't seen from us before," I looked at him weirdly.

"Ca – can you show me?" he slowly nodded his head.

As we lay together in the sun I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I tilted my head off of Edward's chest and watched as the sun sparkled off of his body. The site before me was remarkable; it was like nothing I had ever seen before.

"We should get going soon…" those few words brought my mind back to reality. I snuggled further into Edward's side not wanting to leave, not wanting his arms to leave my side. It was as if he could read my mind, his body wrapped tightly around mine.

"I'll be right there with you Bella. I won't leave your side. As long as you need me," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of his honey scent and it automatically calmed me.

"Promise," I whispered so low that I doubted any human would be able to hear me, but for a vampire they would have no trouble.

"I promise." I could feel his marbled fingers rubbing circles against my back.

"Edward…" I tried to ask the almighty question but nothing would come out.

"Bella you can ask me anything you know that right?" His hand went to my chin lifting it so that I was forced to make eye contact with his golden orbs. I just nodded, in truth when my eyes locked onto his, all thoughts, all worries everything that was even on my mind had vanished into thin air right at that very moment.

"Bella…" his hand moved from my chin and tucked a lose curl behind my ear.

"Please…" he whispered.

"Why are you here?" My words came out more like an accusation than a question.

"Because I care about you, you know that right?" I could see the hurt in his eyes as I questioned him.

"But why, I'm nothing to you. You don't owe me anything." I sat back moving from his touch. Right now I needed to have a clear head, I needed to be able to understand my own thoughts.

"Bella, do you not understand the feelings I have for you?" I tore my eyes away from his and focused on my hands.

"There's no reason for you to want me, there is no reason for you to have any type of feelings for me…" I started to get angry, I hated that he made me think he even could have feelings for someone like me.

"Bella look at me," I shook my head.

"Bella. Now." I could hear the slight venom in his voice. My eyes snapped to his not wanting to disobey him at the moment. His eyes were dark gold, smoldering into mine. If I wasn't one hundred percent sure that Edward would never hurt me I would be terrified right now. His eyes darted to my lips and then back to my eyes.

"Please…" his voice broke staring back to my lips and back to my eyes again.

"Please what…" I stuttered having no idea what he was asking me.

"Let me show you how much you mean to me," he leant forward with his hand cupping my cheek, his eyes locked onto mine. I couldn't respond, I couldn't open my mouth to argue, to agree to do anything, but just nod.

I felt his hand press firmly on my lower back pulling me towards him again, his arm wrapped around my body pulling my chest closer to his, while his eyes never left mine. My hands stayed still in my lap.

"Bella…" he whispered my name as his lips inched closer and closer to mine. My tongue wet my lips in anticipation of his.

"Edward…" I could feel his cool breath in my mouth, his scent was amazing. It took everything I had not to attack his lips right here right now. His hand that cupped my cheek was now moving slowly to the back of my neck, tilting my lips up to meet his.

"I love you Bella…" with that his lips connected with mine. He loved me, he loves me. My hands went to his hair pulling him closer to me. His scent washed over my entire body, I couldn't get enough of him. I felt his tongue lightly trace my body lip begging for entrance. My body would have collapsed under me if it weren't for Edwards arms holding me to him. I gave into him, as his tongue met mine the magic spark that I had felt many times before burst through my entire body.

My lungs screamed for air but my heart screamed for more. Edward sensed my distress and pulled back, but his lips didn't stop roaming over my body. His lips touched my cheeks my neck my ears.

"God Edward…" I felt my entire body crumble beneath his. I pulled myself further onto Edward's lap, my legs straddling his waist. My hands went to his hair as his hands went to my hips holding me where I was. I grounded myself against his hips and felt every urge possible run through me. I wanted him, I wanted him so bad and by the way he felt beneath me he wanted me just as much.

"Bella…" he groaned into my neck.

"Edward I want you, please." I whimpered slightly as the friction between us grew greater and greater as each second passed. Edward's lips moved from my neck and back up to my lips, his hands stroked my sides, his fingers brushing against the sides of my chest.

"Bella…" his velvety voice spoke deep into my mouth, the sound of his voice sent ripples of pleasure straight down my body right into our connecting bodies.

"Edward, please I need you." I moved my lips from his and trailed down his cheek and down his neck. His hands moved up and down my body pulling me closer to him. As my lips connected with his neck I couldn't help but taste him. My teeth sunk into his flesh softly but firmly enough to taste all of him.

"God Bella…"Suddenly I wasn't straddling him any longer, I was on my back with Edward hovering over me. His body lay between my legs as his free hand roamed over my body. His lips connected with mine with more force than before. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against mine. I stared directly into his eyes which were now almost black.

"Edward, are you okay?" I started to panic. I knew what black eyes meant. Danger. He lent forward slowly and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"I'm perfect," he smiled down at me, with that famous panty wetting smile. I bit my lip trying to contain myself. Edward closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and sighed in satisfaction. My eyes grew wider in understanding. He could smell me, he could smell my reaction to him. I felt my blush reach my cheeks as I buried my face into his arm.

"Don't be embarrassed," he kissed my exposed neck and I felt the same dampness between my legs.

"God Edward that's not helping," I groaned as he laughed.

"I quite like the way you smell." He winked at me before pressing his lips back to mine. I looked back up at him smiling my heart to him.

"What are you thinking?" he stroked my lose curls back behind my ears.

"That you're too good to be true." I tried to smile but it was forced, and Edward noticed.

"Bella, you're the one who's too good for me. I don't know what I've ever done that would allow me to be with someone like you," I felt my blush rise up again.

"You're amazing you know that right?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not as amazing as you…" he leant down to meet my lips again but we were cut off by the vibrating between us. His eyes snapped to mine as mine did to his.

"That is so not me!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and rolled off of me, dragging me with him so that I was lying on top of him as he took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello Alice…" He started to speak so fast that I couldn't quite understand everything that he was saying. I rested my head back on his chest and sighed in contempt. I could lay here forever, with Edward's arms wrapped securely around me. Protecting me from anyone and everyone that ever wished me hard, no one could ever hurt me while he was here. Not even myself.

He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket and then replaced his arm back around me.

"We have to go don't we?" I spoke without looking at him. His arms wrapped slightly tighter telling me that he was here with me, that he was going to be with me every step of the way. No matter what.

"I'm afraid so, Alice is threatening the Volvo if I don't have you back in less than ten minutes," he said with all seriousness.

"I wish we could stay here, forever." I snuggled if at all possible deeper into his embrace.

"I wish we could too," he kissed my forehead.

"You would risk your Volvo for me?" I questioned.

"I would risk everything for you, you are my life now Bella," I smiled into his chest and placed my lips onto his marbled skin.

"As you are mine," and that was the truth. Edward owned my soul right now, he was what made me feel safe and secure and most of all loved.

I felt his body move , but his arms never left my body. I opened my eyes and noticed Edward was now walking slowly away from the meadow with me still cradled against his chest.

"Faster…" I whispered. Edward stopped in his tracks and stared down at me as if I was crazy. Right at that moment I realized exactly what I had said, and what other meaning it could possibly have.

"Run Edward, faster please." I bit my lip hoping that he would comply with my request. He lifted me up so that I could crawl around to his back. Wrapping my hands around his neck I smacked his butt in anticipation.

"Mush, mush." I giggled as he started to run. I screamed out in delight as he ran faster and faster. I all but wanted to lift my arms up in the air and pretend I was flying. As we reached closer to the house I felt Edward's pace slow down slightly, I placed my head back on his shoulder and lightly pressed my lips against his neck.

"God Bella…" Edward groaned again and I was suddenly pulled around to the front of his body, my legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Is there a problem Edward," I teased him.

"You know exactly what you're doing to me," his hand gripped onto my hips and pulled me closer to his. I felt him, through the thin layer of clothes that were separating us.

"I want you Edward, always." His smiled returned and he sighed slightly.

"If only we didn't have an annoying little pixie yelling at me with her thoughts!" I laughed out and hugged myself to him as he continued to walk towards the house. I felt like a child, being carried like this. But with Edward it just felt right, it felt safe. I hadn't realized that I fell asleep until my hands were being pried off of Edward's neck. I opened my eyes slowly and I was met with his golden orbs and his dashing smile.

"Get some rest love, I'll be right here when you wake up," I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Marc?" I questioned knowing Edward would know exactly what I meant.

"He's downstairs, Carlisle is filling him in while you get some rest. Don't worry about a thing love, I'm right here." I nodded as I felt his body lay behind mine pulling me closer to him.

* * *

_**Review Please**_


	8. Notes

**Hey guys sorry for the false update: **  
**BUT**

**I was wanting to know - do you prefer to have longgg updates as in 6-8k words... and not as often**  
**OR**  
**Shorter chapters like 1-3k and more often?**

**My life is pretty crazy atm, and just want to know what you want. Let me know... its up to you guys :D**

**Thanks**

**Kelly...**

**P.S Should be updating in the next few days...**

**P.S.S Merry Christmas in July :D**


	9. Detective Marc and the Asswhole

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

**_Previously..._**

"I would risk everything for you, you are my life now Bella," I smiled into his chest and placed my lips onto his marbled skin.

"As you are mine," and that was the truth. Edward owned my soul right now, he was what made me feel safe and secure and most of all loved.

I felt his body move , but his arms never left my body. I opened my eyes and noticed Edward was now walking slowly away from the meadow with me still cradled against his chest.

"Faster…" I whispered. Edward stopped in his tracks and stared down at me as if I was crazy. Right at that moment I realized exactly what I had said, and what other meaning it could possibly have.

"Run Edward, faster please." I bit my lip hoping that he would comply with my request. He lifted me up so that I could crawl around to his back. Wrapping my hands around his neck I smacked his butt in anticipation.

"Mush, mush." I giggled as he started to run. I screamed out in delight as he ran faster and faster. I all but wanted to lift my arms up in the air and pretend I was flying. As we reached closer to the house I felt Edward's pace slow down slightly, I placed my head back on his shoulder and lightly pressed my lips against his neck.

"God Bella…" Edward groaned again and I was suddenly pulled around to the front of his body, my legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Is there a problem Edward," I teased him.

"You know exactly what you're doing to me," his hand gripped onto my hips and pulled me closer to his. I felt him, through the thin layer of clothes that were separating us.

"I want you Edward, always." His smiled returned and he sighed slightly.

"If only we didn't have an annoying little pixie yelling at me with her thoughts!" I laughed out and hugged myself to him as he continued to walk towards the house. I felt like a child, being carried like this. But with Edward it just felt right, it felt safe. I hadn't realized that I fell asleep until my hands were being pried off of Edward's neck. I opened my eyes slowly and I was met with his golden orbs and his dashing smile.

"Get some rest love, I'll be right here when you wake up," I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Marc?" I questioned knowing Edward would know exactly what I meant.

"He's downstairs, Carlisle is filling him in while you get some rest. Don't worry about a thing love, I'm right here." I nodded as I felt his body lay behind mine pulling me closer to him.

* * *

**_And Now..._**

We were all currently in the living room, Detective Marc Thomas and some other guy who was an absolute asswhole just by the first look. He was sitting opposite me with his note pad and pen neatly set out in front of him on the coffee table, his portable tape recorder was currently recording the silence in the room. He had just started to ask the questions, and right now I felt as though I was in the interrogation room, not a witness. I looked up to Jasper for a little help and instantly I could feel the calm serenity flowing through the air around me.

"Name," the asswhole demanded. I felt Edward squeeze my hand under the table.

"Take your time Bella, we will just take it one question at a time." Marc added and I nodded for what felt like the millionth time tonight. Edward was sitting to my left and Ally to my right, both clutching onto my hands with support.

"My b-birth name was Isabella Marie T-Turner and now it's Bella Swan," I squeezed onto Ally's hand. If I was finding it hard with a question regarding my own name, what was it going to be like when it got to the real difficult parts.

"You're doing great Bella. Now what were your parent's names?" Asswhole asked. I looked up at Marc in disbelief.

"What has that go to do with anything, you already have my first statement!" I all but shouted. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"It's alright love, were all here," he whispered into my ear, and I could feel it calming me, but only slightly. Asswhole guy decided to interject quickly.

"There just routine questions Miss Swan, they need to be asked. It's protocol." He sounded sincere but I could hear the frustration in his voice. He didn't want to be here and he didn't want to help me.

"Your parents?" he asked again. I took in a deep breath and spoke their names.

"Renee Turner and Charles Swan."

"Now when did they pass away?"

"It will be fifteen years this October," I forced back all memories that were threatening to take over my mind.

"And where did you meet James Doakes?" his voice wavered slightly when he spoke his name. My hands fisted into Edwards and Ally's my breath came up short.

"That _bastard _was another foster child of Laurent and Victoria Doakes." The calm feeling that was originally surrounding me suddenly became very forceful, but my body rejected it. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me pleading with me to let him help me.

"Maybe we should take a break…" Marc sensed my distress but I shook my head.

"No, let's get this over with," I snapped back, asswhole seemed to jump slightly at my outburst.

"Are you sure, it's no problem." He went to reach for the recorder but I interrupted him again.

"No, the longer we leave this the longer he will have to find me again. So we will do this now!" I tried to contain my anger but somehow it always got the best of me. Marc nodded and sat back down in his seat.

"So be it, when did James become interesting in you?"

"When I was ten years old," I kept my answers short, he got his answer that's all that mattered.

"How long did it go on for?" which basically meant how long were you raped for!

"Three years," he nodded again. Ally's hand tightened around me.

"And how did you get away?" I groaned, I hated this part.

"I was sent to the hospital after bleeding during school. I had a miscarriage. Doctors checked into my history when they realized a sixteen year old girl was pregnant with bruises all over her body." I didn't mean to speak in third person, but it just helped distance myself away from the memories.

"How long was James sentenced for?"

"Forty years, no parole."

"James Doakes reported to have escaped on the seventeenth of this month. When was the last time you heard from him?"

"The day after you visited me, I received phone calls and text messaged off of him. Then on Saturday at the mall, he followed me into a lingerie shop. But a friend hid me in the change rooms before he could get to me." He nodded and started to jot things down on his notepad. I'm guessing this was the new stuff he was after.

"And does anyone else know about your situation?" I shook my head.

"Only the Cullen's and well Angela Webber knows the basics but nothing about the witness protection details." He nodded.

"Could you please write down Miss Weber's details, as she was the last person to see Mr. Doakes I would like to get a sketch artist down and see if we can get a proper description?" He handed a card to Carlisle and he quickly wrote down her details.

"You have a description, you have a photo. You had him in prison, why the hell do you need a sketch artist!" I stood up and Edward and Ally followed.

"Miss Swan, please sit back down!" Asswhole raised his voice at me. I flinched back and Edward quickly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't you dare talk to Bella that way, not now - not ever." Carlisle stepped forwards and stared down mister asswhole. I felt a complete wave of pride wash through me, watching Carlisle stand up for me.

"Constable Tran, please wait outside." Marc stood up and faced off with Constable asswhole. I much preferred my name for him rather than the one Marc called him.

"But sir she's just a bra-" asswhole snapped.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, or I will physically throw you out of my house." Emmett pushed up out of his chair and made the entire table shake.

"Leave now." Esme yelled and pointed him towards the front door. I watched as he picked up his notebook and stormed out the front door. Edward sat me back down and kept his arm wrapped around my waist. We all sat there in silence as Marc sighed and sat back down at the table.

"I must apologise for my constable's behavior. If it's any constellation I never wanted him to come, but rookies." He shook his head.

"Wouldn't you have had a previous picture of him when he was in jail, a file or something?" Jasper spat out quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yes we did, however they were all destroyed the day he was broken out. We believe that the jail guard had access to them and removed them all, at the time."

"Jail guard?" I questioned, this was new information for me.

"We are yet to have his real name, but he was registered as a Wayne Johnson at the time. But as our records now show the real Wayne Johnson was an eighty year old black male who is currently in a coma." I felt my anger build up, Jasper sent me a sharp look knowing exactly what I was feeling.

"I believe that the store has security cameras, there should be a decent image of him entering the store," Edward spoke up quickly changing the topic before one of us had a shot at Marc at the new information.

"Excellent, we have an expert team of behavior analysis's that will definitely be able to get good use out of it I'm sure." Marc stopped the tape and started to pack up his things. Carlisle handed back his card and another with all of our details on it.

"Thank you for hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I will ring you with further details later. Again I apologise for my lack of a partner."

"Thank you, and please don't hesitate to call at any time." Carlisle shook his hand as he led him towards the front door.

"And Bella, please be careful." He looked at me with all honesty in his eyes. I nodded silently and slipped onto Edwards lap. His arms instantly went around me as he held me close against his body.

"You did so well Bella, I'm so proud of you." His lips pressed lightly against my forehead as I finally started to relax.

"Thank you god…" I heard Jasper sigh with relief. I knew why he caved, he was holding on the same emotions I was, and if it were worse he was unable to help.

"Sorry Jaz," I whispered into Edward chest. His laugh brought me out of my glum if only slightly, I knew he wasn't angry.

"How the fuck did they approve a fake guard!" Emmett was the first one to speak about the topic and he this was the first thing he said all night. Esme shot him a dirty look most likely to do with the language but quickly recovered.

"When I find out who approved him…" Ally stood up and placed one hand on Emmett's shoulder hoping to calm him down a bit.

"What's done is done, there's nothing we can do about it now." Edward spoke softly knowing that's exactly what I was thinking. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about the what if's, nothing was going to change.

"Would you like something to eat Belly?" Ally placed her hand on my leg as I slowly lifted my eyes to her. I just shook my head, I really don't think I would be able to stomach anything right now.

"Please Bells, you need to eat something," Jasper sat down in front of me and tried to remove the anxiety out from within me, but nothing could take that away. Not food and not an empathic vampire.

"Bella, you know you're safe here don't you?" this was Carlisle; he sat down on the edge of the couch and looked deep within me.

"Belly?" Ally squeezed my hand and forced me to look at her.

"I don't know." And that was the honest truth, I didn't know whether I was safe here, I didn't know where James was and I sure as hell didn't know who this friend of his was and what he was capable of. I pulled my knees into my chest and buried my forehead on my forearms.

"Bella seriously, were vampires nothing can hurt us. Well fire can but I really don't see some pervert little human catching up to someone awesome like me while holding a stick on fire do you?" I looked up and noticed Emmett flexing his biceps in the middle of the room. I tried to hold back my laugh but everyone heard it.

"Ha-ha I made her laugh, pay up Jazzy!" Emmett screamed out while Jasper groaned.

"When did you have the chance to bet?" I whispered slowly lifting my head from my arms.

"Like five seconds before he said it." Ally said glaring back at Emmett.

"I didn't hear anything?" my voice started to get a bit stronger.

"Well that's one thing about being vampires; we can speak below the level of human hearing." Edward looked directly at me, I could see everyone bracing themselves for me to freak out or react badly in some way.

"Oh well that explains it then, what other weird and wacky things can you guy do?" I questioned looking at each of them individually.

"Well they say during the transformation that we bring through our greatest qualities and then they are enhanced, they are also known as our gifts." Carlisle sat down on the arm of the couch to where Esme was sitting.

"So what did you bring through?" I questioned Carlisle.

"They say I have extra resistance to blood, which then helps me work in a hospital." He shrugged and looked to Esme to continue.

"Before I was transformed I was a mother of a tiny little boy. He didn't survive the first night…" she whispered and clutched onto Carlisle's hand.

"You're a natural born mother." I smiled knowingly.

"I like to think that dear," she smiled and winked at me.

"Well my gift is obvious," Emmett laughed while tensing his muscles again.

"What stupidity?" I joked and he deflated.

"Low Bells, that's really low," Emmett sulked.

"Well I have my visions," Alice broke the silence and winked at me.

"Yeah I figured that out when you gave me the answers to my pop quiz," I laughed.

"Alice Cullen, did you use your visions to help Bella cheat in school!" Esme stared us both down and I visible gulped.

"Of course not, I merely spoke five random letters and Bella just happened to put two and two together." I noticed Esme and Carlisle both roll their eyes at this, obviously they had put up with this type of behavior quiet frequently.

"So I know Jasper has the empathy stuff, but what about you Edward what freaky and wonderful things are you capable of?" I smirked up at him.

"Guess," he laughed egging me on.

"Well I'm taking guessing that your unruly hair isn't a gift?" I laughed.

"No, but I guess that came with me too."

I sat there for a moment and tried to think of what Edward could do, it had to be something special because well it was Edward he was special. He carried me to the meadow without strain and in seconds, but I think that is just a vampire trait not a specific trait.

"Give me a hint?" I bit my lower lip trying to get whatever I could out of him.

"I wish it worked on you," he whispered in my ear, and my entire face heated up.

"It's your charm isn't it? Works on everyone else apart from me?" I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come off it Bella, we all know it works on you," Jasper laughed knowing exactly what I was feeling.

"Whatever emo man," I grunted and sunk back into the couch and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you think?" Ally winked at me.

"I don't know, what do you think I think?" I questioned back to her annoyed.

"I'm not sure Belly, what do you think - I think that you think?" She smirked.

"What are you telling me, that he's a mind reader?" I mocked and poked my tongue out at her. I waited for her to come back with some smart allic comment but there was nothing, nothing from anyone, just silence. I snapped back to Edward and noticed a large grin on his face.

"Please don't tell me you're a mind reader?" I gasped as he nodded.

"Oh for fuck sakes," I groaned and placed my hands over my face embarrassed. He knew everything that I did, every moment, every thought, every dream. I felt like such a fool!

_Crap now he knows that you think of yourself as a fool!_

Piss off Edward!

_Yeah like that's going to stop him._

You can piss off too brain!

"Bella what was my clue?" Edward broke me out of my stupid mind argument.

"You wished that it would work on me?" I questioned him and he nodded.

"What so you're telling me that you can't hear me?" I asked praying for the answer to be no.

"I wish I could, but I haven't been able to hear a word from you." Edward seemed truly upset by this where else I literally jumped to my feet and shouted.

"There is a god!" I laughed and looked up to the roof.

"Okay so now that we've established that Bella is happy about Edward not being able to read her mind can we move on and do something?" Emmett whined.

"Wait wait you didn't do Rose!" Alice chirped excitedly.

"Oh I know what Ally brought through," I nodded confidently.

"Yeah just take one look at her," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not her looks." I quickly defended Ally before she could snap back.

"Alright then smarty pants what is it?" Edward joked from behind me.

"Loyalty, there is no question about it. Yes she might be a bitch sometimes, or she might be moody as hell but there is one thing that will never change. She will do whatever it takes to protect her family, she would walk to the ends of the earth to find someone she loved, and she would fight to the death to protect one of us. There is no doubt that she is the most loyalists of us all."

The room was silent and Ally quickly disappeared out of the room and out the front door. To say that I was hurt was an understatement, as soon as her blur vanished from my site I could feel my heart breaking again, my breathing getting harder by the second. Jasper shot me a quick look and then not a moment later Edward had his hands on my cheeks and was saying something to me.

"Find her, bring her back please." I whimpered.

"She's on her way, Emmett's bringing her back." I nodded and felt my body being directed back to the couch.

"Why'd she leave?" I barely whispered as Edward knelt down in front of me, his hands still on my cheeks.

"She can explain in a few minutes." He whispered and brushed some of the hair away from my face.

* * *

_**Thanks Guys**_

**R&R**

Please


	10. Moving Forward and getting Angry

**_And here we go!_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"What so you're telling me that you can't hear me?" I asked praying for the answer to be no._

_"I wish I could, but I haven't been able to hear a word from you." Edward seemed truly upset by this where else I literally jumped to my feet and shouted._

_"There is a god!" I laughed and looked up to the roof._

_"Okay so now that we've established that Bella is happy about Edward not being able to read her mind can we move on and do something?" Emmett whined._

_"Wait wait you didn't do Rose!" Alice chirped excitedly._

_"Oh I know what Ally brought through," I nodded confidently._

_"Yeah just take one look at her," Jasper rolled his eyes._

_"No, it's not her looks." I quickly defended Ally before she could snap back._

_"Alright then smarty pants what is it?" Edward joked from behind me._

_"Loyalty, there is no question about it. Yes she might be a bitch sometimes, or she might be moody as hell but there is one thing that will never change. She will do whatever it takes to protect her family, she would walk to the ends of the earth to find someone she loved, and she would fight to the death to protect one of us. There is no doubt that she is the most loyalists of us all."_

_The room was silent and Ally quickly disappeared out of the room and out the front door. To say that I was hurt was an understatement, as soon as her blur vanished from my site I could feel my heart breaking again, my breathing getting harder by the second. Jasper shot me a quick look and then not a moment later Edward had his hands on my cheeks and was saying something to me._

_"Find her, bring her back please." I whimpered._

_"She's on her way, Emmett's bringing her back." I nodded and felt my body being directed back to the couch._

_"Why'd she leave?" I barely whispered as Edward knelt down in front of me, his hands still on my cheeks._

_"She can explain in a few minutes." He whispered and brushed some of the hair away from my face._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"I'm not loyal." My eyes snapped up to the front door where I saw Ally standing there in the arms of Emmett.

"How can you say that, of course you are!" I snapped back angrily.

"No I'm not!" she snarled. Edward stood up quickly and went to stand in front of me when I beat him to it and walked right up to her.

"Don't you fucken dare say that Ro-Rosalie, you are my best friend, my sister and you are the most loyal person I know. Do not, ever again say anything like that do you hear me."

"I left you Bella, don't you understand that. I couldn't find you, I should have travelled to the ends of the earth to find you but I didn't. I am the worst friend in the world, I'm the worst sister in the world!" she whimpered.

"Did you not ask Esme to find me? Did you not have to suffer through the pain of becoming a vampire? Do you not have to fight ever second to be around a human? You couldn't find me, hell I wanted that. I didn't want anyone to find me. What could you have done Ally, searched every house, every rock, every tree to find me?" I shouted not backing down but Ally said nothing.

"I should have…" Ally attempted to say something but I quickly cut her off again.

"Yeah and I should have ran away, I should have left that place and saved myself, I should never have ran and hid while my parents were murdered, and I should never had let you convince me to steal that chocolate bar from Michael. I should never have let you leave, I should never have given up fighting…" I took a deep breath and tried to calm down a bit.

"Ally, there are things I wish I could go back and change, there are things I wish I didn't do. But I can't, no one can." I felt my arms wrap themselves around myself automatically; it was something I hadn't done for a while.

"I'm going to go um draw in my room." I kept my head down and all but ran to my room and slammed the door shut.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to go by robotically, I sat against the window seat and just drew for hours and hours. I can't even remember how many pictures I drew before I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

I kept looking out the window with my arms wrapped around my sketchbook, the last picture hugged to my chest.

"Hey," I slowly looked behind my shoulder and saw Ally holding a tray of food for me.

"Hey," I whispered and looked back out the window. I think I could sit here forever, the green trees stood silently with small drops of water dripping from leaf to leaf, the small stream was trickling through the rocky river and the small beams of sunlight were trying to break through the barrier of clouds.

"How you holding up?" Ally placed the tray on the small side table and sat down opposite me on the seat. I just shrugged there wasn't much to tell, there wasn't much to feel.

"Honey, please don't shut me out, don't shut down." Ally placed her hand on my knee and my body automatically flinched.

"Bella do not be afraid of me!" she snapped and my eyes flickered to hers.

"I'm not," her eyes softened and she moved closer to me.

"What's going through your mind Belly, tell me please." She whispered to me.

"I'm scared," Ally's hand seemed to hover over mine before pulling away.

"No not of you!" I grabbed her hand and pulled it back to me.

"Then what are you scared of Belly, nothing and no one can hurt you here," she rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb and looked at me just like she did all those years ago.

"Him," I slowly turned my sketchbook around and showed her my final sketch. I heard her gasp and she slowly took the book from me.

"Bells, is this how you see it?" she looked from my drawing then back to me.

"Bella answer me, is this how you see it ending?" she turned the picture around and I saw James standing over my dead body, with his red eyes piercing into my white ones. But James wasn't the one who killed me, I had killed myself. My hands were gripping around a knife that was plunged deep within my stomach.

"Bella answer me this instant!" Ally yelled and stood up.

"I don't know Ally, I'm so scared. He got out of a maximum security prison, he found someone to help him with that. Who else can he have helping him, who else is out there looking for me?"

"Bella you are safe here with us, I promise you." Ally stepped forwards and placed her hands on my cheeks.

"I promise you." She whispered and pulled me into her arms.

"I don't know what to do," I confessed.

"I do!" Ally pulled back and had a sly look on her face.

"I think that's a great idea," Esme chirped and clapped her hands together. I was standing in the middle of Carlisle's office completely confused. There was some hidden vampire conversations going on and I was completely out of the look.

"That's kind of why we've already spoke to the lawyers about," Carlisle said taking a brown file off his desk and smiled widely. Everyone was smiling widely, Alice was nodding her head, Emmett looked as confused as what I was, Edward had that lopsided grin on his face that always looked as though he was hiding a precious secret, Jasper looked relived and well Ally was ecstatic.

"Okay can someone please tell me what is going on?" I finally spoke out and everyone looked at me excitedly.

"Okay this is way too happy for me," I laughed and I saw Alice roll her eyes at me.

"Bella, we wanted to ask for your permission before we went ahead and did it, but Alice said that you wouldn't mind and well we couldn't resist." Esme spoke stepping forwards.

"Did what exactly?" I queried.

"Welcome to the family my daughter," Carlisle stepped forwards and handed me the brown file.

"Daughter?" I questioned getting even more confused than ever.

"Yes Bella, we've spoken to the lawyers and the Department of Child Services and we made a claim to adopt you." I looked up at Carlisle and then down at the file.

It was right there, they wanted me. I felt small silent tears running down my cheeks and land onto the white piece of paper.

"What's wrong dear, I thought this was what you wanted." Esme stepped forwards and placed her finger under my chin and lifted my head up so we were eye to eye.

"You really want me?" I hiccupped and tried to wipe away my tears. Esme laughed and pulled me into her arms.

"Yes dear, we've always wanted you."

"No way!" I pulled back from Esme and saw Emmett bright eyed and smiles all round.

"This is what you were talking about!" he laughed.

"Em what did you think we were talking about?" Ally asked sweetly.

"I thought we were getting a puppy," he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Puppy?" Alice chirped up.

"No Alice, we're not getting a puppy," Carlisle laughed.

"Oh come on daddy can we get a puppy please," Alice begged and poked out her bottom lip.

"Alice I don't think that's a good idea," Jasper stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Welcome to the family Bella," Edward appeared behind me and whispered into my ear.

"Does that mean you're my brother," I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hmm and that means you're my very attractive sister," he leant down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Ewe gross." I pulled back and noticed everyone staring at us, all talk of a new puppy gone out the window. Emmett was standing against the desk with a screwed up face, it was as though he swallowed something really sour.

"Oh shut up Emmett, you're married to your sister." Edward barked back.

"Touché' my brother touché." I rolled my eyes and stepped forwards to hug Carlisle. He caught on quickly and hugged me back.

"Thanks daddy," I whispered into his shoulder and his arms tightened.

"No thanks needed, my Bella."

"So what are we doing today?" I questioned ad I took a huge chunk of chocolate chip ice cream straight from the tub.

"Well it looks like someone's in a good mood." Edward laughed and jingled the packet of sprinkles I had on the bench.

"Bella dear are you eating ice cream for breakfast?" Esme laughed while walking into the kitchen.

"What can I say, it's the breakfast of champions," I laughed taking in another huge scoop.

"So little sis what have you got planned for today?" Emmett clapped his hand on my shoulder and looked down at my breakfast.

"Does that taste good?" he questioned picking up a spare spoon.

"Dare you Em," Alice winked at him and he quickly dropped the spoon.

"Anyway I was thinking we could go down to the range today, release some anger and all that," I laughed.

"I don't think that's the best idea Bella," Ally turned serious very quickly.

"What's a range?" Emmett questioned.

* * *

**_Review and Visit my Poll :)_**

**_Thanks_**


	11. Guns, visions and taunting

**_Hey guys .. well WOW there's an update!_**

**_I know its been AGES but I kind of lost interest in this story. But after watching a few series of Criminal Minds, NCIS and reading a lot of FanFics I got my inspiration back._**

**_I've been through this story from start to where I am now and corrected a lot of spelling / grammar issues and added more detailing._**

**_So go back and read it again and let me know what you like and don't like._**

**_Well here we go..._**

* * *

**_ Previously..._**

_"So what are we doing today?" I questioned ad I took a huge chunk of chocolate chip ice cream straight from the tub._

_"Well it looks like someone's in a good mood." Edward laughed and jingled the packet of sprinkles I had on the bench._

_"Bella dear are you eating ice cream for breakfast?" Esme laughed while walking into the kitchen._

_"What can I say, it's the breakfast of champions," I laughed taking in another huge scoop._

_"So little sis what have you got planned for today?" Emmett clapped his hand on my shoulder and looked down at my breakfast._

_"Does that taste good?" he questioned picking up a spare spoon._

_"Dare you Em," Alice winked at him and he quickly dropped the spoon._

_"Anyway I was thinking we could go down to the range today, release some anger and all that," I laughed._

_"I don't think that's the best idea Bella," Ally turned serious very quickly._

_"What's a range?" Emmett questioned._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Gun range Em," I rolled my eyes, what else was a range?

"NO!" Edward's voice made me jump slightly.

"Edward come on, it's completely safe." I sat forward and looked back at him. He shook his head not budging from his remark.

"Bella you going somewhere with guns and there being a psycho out on the loose looking for you… does that not give you enough reasons to not go through with this?"

"Edward don't you see, this is why I want to go. After all I'm human - he's human, a gun can stop him in his tracks. Plus it lets me release my anger…"

"Bella I'm not going-" I quickly placed my hand over his mouth rendering him from speaking.

"No Edward. I am going to do this and your welcome to stay here and mope and complain about me doing something that will only help me or you can come with me and have some fun. It's your choice."

"And they're my only options?" I nodded.

"Yes, they are. So what will it be vampire boy?" I mocked him slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine then Miss Croft let's go," I stared back at him, silent.

"Excuse me?" I tried to fight back a laugh. Edward stared at me in disbelief.

"What!" I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from falling off of him and onto the floor from laughing so hard.

"Lara Croft, your comparing me to the Tomb Raider. Jeez Edward that's really lame," his eyes widened in shock and he placed his hand over his heart and pouted.

"Oh did I hurt little Edward's feelings because he can't even pull off the simplest of all jokes?" I put on my small whiny baby voice as I pinched his cheek. Suddenly I was off of my chair and flipped over his shoulder.

"You were saying little girl!" he mocked me while slapping my backside.

"HEY!" I placed my hands on his back and tried to lift myself up to see him but he jumped slightly causing me to collapse back onto his back, while my face was oh so conveniently near his perfect _glutes_.

"Ally can you save me from the wild man I need to get back to my house and grab my gear!" I spoke from Edward's but. Edward froze quickly before pull me into his arms, bridal style.

"You have your own gun!" he looked completely freaked out. I nodded and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay Edward; I can teach you how to shoot. First we can start with the practice gun with little water pallets and then maybe if you're really good I'll let you shoot from a real gun, with real bullets. Would you like that?" I loved picking on Edward, it made me smile by the way he would react to the smallest of all issues, like me owning a gun.

Edward still stood there frozen in silence.

"Edward say something…" I started to panic all most. He couldn't really be that upset about a gun could he. Suddenly I was bounced from his arms and he caught me around the front of his waist so that I was straddling his hips, I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes had turned deep and dark with desire…

"Bella do you know how hot that is… knowing that you have a gun and actually know how to use one?" I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. His hand cupped my cheek and he leant in and slowly pressed his cold lips to mine.

"You really don't mind?" I pulled away slightly wanting to make sure that he was honestly okay with it and not just trying to please me.

"I'm glad that you are letting me come, otherwise I might have a different opinion," he winked at me before pressing his lips back to mine. I pulled away quickly before his lips would take over my mind.

"And you really don't mind that I have guns?" his eyes widened slightly when I said _guns_…

"You have more than one?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"I have three, they don't normally allow foster children with weapons. But with everything I've been through and well Detective Thomas really seemed to like me and he taught me a few things to help keep me safe and well yeah," I really really hope that he was okay with three guns now... I was starting to think I was pushing Edward to his limits at the moment.

"Will you bring them back here?" His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my neck.

"Only if you allow me to…" he leant forward and placed his lips against my neck, I shivered as I felt the coldness of his lips against my flushed skin.

"Will you feel safer?" I nodded slightly not trusting my voice as his lips traveled towards my ear.

"But," I had to pull away before I got too lost in thought.

"Edward I always feel safe with you, but when you go hunting or if you're out. It makes me feel more in control and now that I know you guys won't die if I accidently shoot one of you then I would feel better if I could have them here… I mean as long as it's okay with you and everyone else, and well Esme because it's her house and if it's at risk of getting a bullet in a wall if he gets in here and I really don't want to even think about having to shoot at him but even if it was just a random burglar I would still feel safer plus they really are – " Edward's lips quickly cut off my rambling as I wrapped myself tighter around his body.

"Relax love, its fine." His crooked smile had me locked onto him and forced my lips back to his.

"I love you…" I whispered into his neck as his lips placed trails down my cheek, down my neck and then one final kiss on my nose. He rested his forehead against and mine and whispered to me softly.

"We have an audience," I looked up and surely enough the entire family were staring back at us. Ally's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"You love him?" Ally asked still in shock. I looked back at Edward and his eyes were too widened, but not only with shock but with pure love. I smiled and nodded, I realized that I had yet to tell him exactly how I felt.

"I do," Ally then looked at Edward, her eyes turned angry.

"And you love her!" her voice was threatening. Edward placed me back on my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist with his chin on my shoulder.

"With all my heart," I looked at Edward and he placed a small kiss on my cheek. As I turned back I noticed Ally step forward and she greased Edward off like never before, Edward's body tensed and I could only imagine exactly what she was thinking, okay more like threatening.

"Ally cut it out." She looked back at me like a small child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I wasn't doing anything," I rolled my eyes at her.

"So you weren't just threatening to… oh I don't know… cut off Edward's limbs, or make his existence a living hell… or your favorite feed his royal jewels to some form of wild animal if he were to every hurt me or make me cry?" her eyes widened and then nodded slightly.

"Royal jewels to a mountain lion," she shrugged and laughed slightly.

"Good, and don't forget that you may not die with a bullet but I'm sure a diamond cut bullet would still leave a mark on that perfect little buttocks of yours," I looked back at Edward and spoke in all seriousness. He stood there gaping at me.

"You have diamond cut bullets?" he swallowed loudly.

"Yep, along with silver bullet, you know in case of werewolves." Suddenly the room went really quiet. I looked at Edward than back at Ally, who was looking at Carlisle who was looking back at Edward.

"Guys it's a joke…" still nothing. Edward stepped forward and wrapped his hands around mine.

"Bella there's something else we should probably tell you…" I groaned.

"Werewolves are real aren't they?" I spoke matter-of-factly. Edward nodded again.

"Silver bullets don't work either huh?" he laughed slightly and but shook his head.

"No, but I'm sure it would still stop them in their tracks," I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Alright well, what are we waiting for, let's get some shooting done" I cheered while linking arms with Ally and Alice.

I was staring down the barrel of a black m-15, the red scope was enlarging the very target in front of my eyes, the wind blew through my hair and calmed my breathing. I closed my eyes for a brief second before locking back onto my small target at least 10 yards away. My heart was pounding in my chest with anticipation, my finger ghosted over the trigger as I took in one small shallow breath. With one quick movement I clamped my finger down on the trigger and felt the ricochet of the gun into my shoulder. I kept my eyes onto the target and not a moment later I saw the little red target shatter before my eyes, direct hit.

I relaxed my gun by my side and quickly pressed on the safety, even though I was the only one here who could possibly get hurt I didn't really want to risk it. I turned back to face my spectators and noticed that each of them were frozen. I cleared my throat and laughed slightly as none of them moved from their spots.

"Anyone want a shot?" I held up my gun slightly and Edward's eyes were first to react.

"Hell yes!" Emmett shouted out before Edward could speak and he appeared in front of me so quickly that my reflexes were at work and I gripped the gun tighter.

"Shit," Emmett groaned just as I had unknowingly taken the safety off and reloaded it by the time he was staring down at me.

"Sorry, instincts." I released my grip on my gun and slowly handed it to him.

"You break it you owe me another ten of my choice," he gulped and nodded.

He stepped forwards and mimicked my movements from before precisely there wasn't much these vampires couldn't remember and I was damn right glad that he remembered to take the safety off before firing. I watched as the small target broke apart into a million pieces just like before, but unlike before I wasn't thrown back on my ass like Emmett was.

"Good work Em," Ally snickered before everyone cracked up and laughed at poor Emmett.

"Oh no," we all snapped our heads towards Alice who's eyes were lightly ghosted over.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper was by her side instantly with his arms wrapped around her waist. Edward appeared behind me and held me tightly to him

"Edward what's going on?" I questioned

"Complication," he answered back automatically.

"What complication, what is going on?" my voice frantic I knew that something was up, something that was going to affect all of us but most of all me. What if it was James? What if he was here…

"Bells love, I need you to breathe for me," I opened my eyes and saw Edward's bright topaz eyes staring back at mine.

"He's here," my eyes darted around the yard searching for him. Suddenly Edward disappeared from my view and Ally had her hands on my cheeks forcing me to look at her.

"Belly he is not here, he will not hurt you, you are safe here." I stared deep into Ally's golden eyes and saw flickers of her old eyes deep within.

"Take in a deep breath baby," Edward's honey voice whispered into my ear and I felt his chest pressed against my back and his hand firmly on my stomach holding me to him.

"Follow me love," I closed my eyes and felt the movement of Edward's chest against my back and breathed in the calm soothing air around me. The calm wave hit me slowly and I welcomed it with open arms.

"What happened?" I finally whispered out when my breath was finally under my control.

"Alice saw him in an abandoned house that's all. He's not here and there is no way he's going to ever touch you," I nodded at his words, but believing them was a different story.

"B-but what does this mean? Is he coming for me?" I felt my lip quiver, but I forced it back. This was no time for a breakdown, again.

"Bella look at me," Ally shook my hands to gain my attention.

"No matter what happens, whether he is coming for you or not. He will not hurt you, I mean how can he – you have the shooting skills of bloody James Dean there is nothing that you can't shoot."

"Yeah I mean seriously, you blew that target away." Emmett laughed and pulled me up into his arms and twirled me around like a five year old.

"Children, please come inside now." We all looked back up to the house and saw Esme standing there wiping her hands on a dish cloth. With me still in Emmett's arms he quickly threw me on his back and ran towards the house.

"Bella love dinner is on the table for you," Emmett bent down as Esme kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks Mom," I laughed as Emmett carried me like a kid towards the kitchen where there was a huge bowl of spaghetti and a glass of lemonade.

"Gag," Emmett gasped and dropped me down into the seat.

"Sure you don't want to taste test it?" I laughed as he screwed up his face and left the room.

I looked around and noticed Jasper, Edward and Carlisle having a secret conversation.

"Oi, you know I can take anything you know." They all looked at me with knowing looks on their faces. They had been caught. Edward walked slowly over to me, with the other two in tow.

"Bella love, we were just discussing the security system for the house." Edward explained lightly. I looked to Jasper and Carlisle for confirmation.

"We have a basic system in place at the moment, mainly for when we move we want to make sure that our belongings are safe." Carlisle sat next to me and place his hand on top of mine.

"And…" I questioned looking at Jasper.

"Well we're planning on upgrading the system. New camera's, sensors for around the grounds, you know all the usual things." Jasper smiled and shrugged slightly.

"You mean the usual things that people get when a psycho killer is out to get you?" I laughed and watched as they all stiffened.

"Not funny love," Edward whispered into my ear and I rolled my eyes. I knew that I had a lot of panic attacks, and I know that I over reacted every now and then. But I knew how to defend myself when necessary; well I think I did at least.

"We're just trying to keep you safe Bella, we love you, you know that right." Carlisle turned my hand over and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know…" I whispered and looked down at my food. God I must seem like an ungrateful brat to them. Maybe constable asswhole was right – I don't deserve to be here.

"Stop it." My head snapped up and I saw Ally standing at the opposite end of the kitchen leaning against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Stop what?" I snapped back in the same tone.

"Tell that annoying little voice that seems to always get inside your head. I know that look Belly, you do deserve to be here and you deserved to be loved. Now tell that voice to shut the fuck up and to piss off to the lemon tree." I was about to laugh at her stupid comment but she returned a glare at me. That comment was what she would always tell me over and over again, 'to tell someone or something to shut the fuck up and to piss off to the lemon tree'.

She always used the lemon tree as a place to piss off too, because of the old lemon tree at the Centre where all the losers hung out. There were always possums and Ferrell animals that would live in the tree and poop on you if you went too close.

"You really want me to say it don't you?" I glared back at her as waited for me to say it.

"Really?" I questioned again.

"Yes Isabella. Tell that annoying voice to shut the fuck up and to piss off to the lemon tree." She spoke without hesitation and without moving. I looked up at Carlisle and he looked at surprised as I was.

"I'm waiting." Ally started to tap her foot at me.

_God she really is a bitch! _

Yeah but you already knew that didn't you…

_Yep sure did, and I still love her. _

"Fine – To the stupid annoying voice in my head can you please shut the fuck up and piss off to the lemon tree – there happy?" she smiled slightly but shook her head.

"You said please?" Carlisle questioned. I looked at him in shock.

"Really dad?" I replied in disbelief and he just laughed.

"They do say that by telling your fears to verbally go away will help you move forward." I shot Jasper a glare and he just poked his tongue out at me.

_Yeah real mature there Jasper! _

"Alright - To the stupid fucken annoying voice in my head I am ordering you to shut the fuck up and to piss off to the lemon tree – better?" I heard a gasp and we all turned around and saw Esme staring at each and every one of us.

I quickly pointed to Carlisle who pointed to Rose who pointed at Jasper.

"No you don't you lot. All of you are to rinse your mouths out with orange juice!" Esme raised her voice at us.

"But mom I didn't say anything!" Edward protested.

"But you were in the room weren't you?" Esme retaliated and Edward hung his head in shame.

"Alright fine with me." I laughed and happily took that punishment.

"Oh no fair, how come the human gets off easy!" Carlisle poked me in the ribs.

"Because she's being manipulated for four very annoying vampires, and I love her." Esme winked at me.

"Yeah I'm the favourite," I smiled and laughed at them all.

"That's right dear, now don't you let them forget it." Esme laughed with me and eyed off my dinner.

"All of that better be eater dear, or you will get soap in your mouth." Jasper laughed at Esme's comment.

"I will mom, and I'll probably come back for seconds." I slid the carton of orange juice towards Jasper, officially silencing him.

"Well you have to go back to school tomorrow," Jasper added back.

"Yeah well so do you," nice work Bella.

"Well you have Math's and I'm not going to help you." He poked his tongue out at me again.

"Oh yes you will." I laughed at my little threat.

"Oh no I won't, you can have Emmett help you." He laughed at me.

"Mommmmmmm," I whimpered making my bottom lip tremble.

"Bella baby what's wrong." Esme came running towards me.

"Jasper said he wouldn't help me with my math anymore," I faked a hiccup and I knew that Jasper could sense that I wasn't feeling any form of sadness and well a lot of smugness.

"Jasper Peter Whitlock Cullen, Bella is your sister and you will never not help her if she needed it. Do you hear me young man!" Esme was scary when she's mad.

"Yes mom." He apologized in defeat.

"Good, now everyone leave Bella to her dinner." She kissed my forehead before making everyone leave the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom," I whispered as smiled back at me.

"Oh it's no problem dear. It's always fun to mess with my husband and children." She laughed and left the room, but not before reminding me to eat.

_God I love my family!_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Any suggestions on plot /storyline would be great.**

**Really need some FRESH ideas,**

**Thanks everyone.**

**Kel**

**xxxoooo**


End file.
